Gen no Ichinichi
by aicchan
Summary: Fic tentang kehidupan seorang Shishio Gen dalam satu hari penuh. So Simple. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Suara burung yang berkicau tertelan oleh suara dering jam alarm yang ada di kamar apartemen sederhana itu. Shishio Gen, si pemilik kamar bangun dan mematikan alarm jam itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, saatnya ke sekolah, meski sebenarnya dia malas. Setelah merapikan futonnya, dia pun berganti pakaian, menggosok gigi dan menyambar tas sekolahnya. Pagi yang sepi, seperti biasa. Tak masalah bagi Gen, dia sudah biasa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Gen keluar dari apartemennya dengan membawa dua kantung plastik berisi sampah-sampah yang sebagian besar berisi bekas bentou yang dia beli di konbini. Dia memastikan pintu apartemen sudah terkunci rapat sebelum menuju ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

Menu sarapan Gen sehari-hari adalah makanan yang siap beli. Seperti burger di salah satu restoran fast food, atau sekedar bentou dari konbini. Hari ini, dia lebih memilih burger yang lebih cepat penyajiannya. Seraya berjalan menuju ke sekolah, dia menikmati sarapannya itu. Tapi hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin berjalan lewat jalanan biasa, jadilah, dia mengambil jalan favoritnya, melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Jalan yang bebas keramaian dan kemacetan.

Sedang santai menikmati hembusan angin pagi, telinganya menangkap satu suara yang sudah dia hafal benar. Siapa lagi yang punya suara tinggi melengking seperti itu kalau bukan Sumimura Yoshimori. Salah seorang Kekkaishi yang bertanggung jawab atas tanah Karasumori. Pemuda sebayanya itu –seperti biasa- sedang menyusul gadis bernama Yukimura Tokine, Kekkaishi lain di Karasumori ini. Gen pun berhenti di salah satu atap yang terdekat dari dua Kekkaishi itu.

"Tokine! Tunggu aku!" seru Yoshimori yang ada beberapa langkah dibelakang Tokine.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat itu menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya, "Sudah ku bilang, Yoshimori! Aku tidak mau ada urusan denganmu di siang hari!" serunya.

Mendengar itu, kaki Yoshimori langsung terhenti, detik berikutnya, dia terpuruk di tengah jalan.

"_Dia itu... tetap saja tidak ada rasa kapok." _Batin Gen.

.

Di sekolah, seperti biasa pula, Gen duduk diam di mejanya sendiri yang dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman. Dia seratus persen tidak peduli pada keramaian di dalam ruangan itu. Matanya memandang pada langit luas membentang. Sayang sekali kalau hari cerah seperti ini dia habiskan untuk berdiam diri dalam kelas yang membosankan. Toh Gen tidak butuh pelajaran matematika, fisika, bahasa klasik atau apapun itu. Yang Gen butuh hanyalah kesuksesan bai misi yang dia emban sekarang.

Laginya berpikir begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Tak mau jadi pusat perhatian, Gen keluar dari kelas dan mengangkat ponsel yang diberikan oleh sang Touryou, yang tak lain adalah kakak Yoshimori, Sumimura Masamori.

"Moshi moshi, Touryou." Jawab Gen saat dia ada di tangga yang menuju ke atap. Tempat aman karena jarang dilewati siswa lain.

"Ou—Gen. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Masamori.

"Sampai hari ini semua terkendali."

"Baguslah. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Kami sudah menemukan kira-kira dimana lokasi keberadaan Kokubourou, sampai semuanya pasti, aku serahkan Karasumori padamu." suara Masamori terhenti sejenak, "—Bagaimana perkembangan Yoshimori?"

"... Jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya dia sudah belajar memakai kepalanya."

Masamori tertawa, "Ya—adikku itu memang selalu mengandalkan insting dan refleks." Katanya, "Yang jelas aku senang melihatmu mulai akrab dengan Yoshimori. Sesuai perkiraanku, kalian itu partner yang seimbang. Atora sudah melaporkan padaku tentang tes darinya untuk kalian bertiga."

Agak kesal juga Gen mengingat saat pembimbingnya di Yagyou, Hanashima Atora, datang ke Karasumori dan memberi mereka tes untuk melatih kerja sama.

"Aku akan mengirim beberapa anggota Yagyou lain untuk bersiaga di sana."

"Tapi Touryou—"

Masamori segera menyela, "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Gen. Nah—sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Sekarang sudah hampir jam masuk kan. Belajarlah dengan giat!"

"Touryou!" baru saja Gen hendak protes, sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. "Tsk—" Gen menyimpan lagi ponselnya lalu kembali ke kelas. Meski sudah lewat tiga minggu dia bertugas di tempat ini, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan sebagai siswa biasa. Dia terlanjur terbiasa dengan medan pertempuran yang penuh dengan pertaruhan nyawa.

Tapi tetap saja, prioritas utama seorang Shishio Gen adalah mematuhi perintah yang sudah diberikan padanya. Tanpa pertanyaan.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang sudah menjadi jam tetap bagi Gen untuk menghilang dari dalam kelas. Tak menyentuh jatah makan siangnya dari sekolah, Gen pun menuju ke bagian yang jarang sekali didatangi oleh murid lain, di mana lagi selain di atap sekolah. Gen menaiki tangga besi menuju ke bagian atap yang paling tinggi.

Dia tidak terkejut melihat Yoshimori sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu. Sejak hari pertamanya di Karasumori, mereka sudah berbagi tempat itu untuk bolos sekolah. Meski dulu Yoshimori sedikit tidak ikhlas membagi 'tempat tidur siang'nya, tapi sekarang—mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Ou—Gen. Bolos lagi?" tanya Yoshimori yang sudah terlebih dahulu rebahan sambil memandang birunya langit.

Gen rebahan tak jauh dari Yoshimori karena memang tempat itu lumayan sempit, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Yoshimori barusan. Dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati siang yang tak begitu panas hari ini.

"Hei, apa sudah ada kabar dari Urakai tentang Kokuborou?"

Gen melirik sekilas pada si penerus kekuatan Kekkaishi dari keluarga Sumimura itu, "Touryou sudah punya perkiraan dimana Kokubourou berada. Dia akan menghubungi lagi kalau sudah mendapat kepastian."

"Hmm..." Ada senyum di wajah Yoshimori, "Menyebalkan memang, tapi si baka Aniki itu selalu selangkah kedepan." Lalu dia pun duduk bersila, "Apa Yagyou akan menyerbu ke Kokuborou kalau sudah berhasil menemukan pintu masuknya?"

"Ku rasa... ya."

"Lihat saja kalau dia berani meninggalkanku di Karasumori ini." Yoshimori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku yang akan mengalahkan Kaguro."

"Hmph!"

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori langsung menoleh dengan wajah sadis pada Gen, "Apa maksud 'Hmph'mu itu, Shishio? Kau meremehkanku?"

Gen memiringkan tubuhnya, "Kaguro itu mangsaku. Jangan coba-coba mengambilnya."

"ENAK SAJA! DIA SUDAH AKU INCAR SEJAK PENYERANGAN PERTAMA KOKUBOROU KE SINI!"

Menulikan telinganya, Gen pun memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur. ya—bertugas di Karasumori ini sama dengan merelakan waktu istirahatnya yang normal. Jadi dia harus pintar-pintar mencuri waktu untuk tidur.

.

.

Sore hari, saat sekolah bubar, Gen segera keluar kelas tanpa memberi kesempatan pada teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mendekat dan mencoba mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Gen memang tidak berminat mengakrabkan diri pada orang selain orang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan wilayah sekolah dan berniat langsung menuju ke apartemennya untuk bersemedi. Cara jitu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan juga untuk menata emosinya yang sering tidak stabil setiap kali ada di sekolah.

Sampai di kamar apartemennya, Gen memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Badan segar, meditasi akan berjalan lebih lancar. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragam dengan pakaian rumah yang santai dan nyaman, Gen pun menutup jendela dan tirai kamar apartemen kecil itu, kemudian dia duduk bersila di tengah ruangan dan memejamkan matanya seraya mengatur nafas.

Meski enggan mengakui, metode dari Atora, pembimbingnya, memang sangat membantu Gen untuk menjaga emosinya hingga dia tidak lepas kendali. Dengan tubuh yang merupakan ayakashi majiri ini, Gen memiliki kesulitan sendiri untuk mengatur tingkat kestabilan emosinya. Kalau lengah sedikit saja, ditambah dengan kekuatan Karasumori yang berpengaruh besar pada darah ayakashi dalam tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan Gen bisa berubah wujud menjadi ayakashi sempurna. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi –lagi-, Gen pasti akan benar-benar dikeluarkan dari Yagyou.

Sungguh itu hal terakhir yang ingin dipikirkan oleh Gen. Dia, setelah beberapa bulan ini ditugaskan di Karasumori, bertemu dengan Yoshimori, juga Tokine, Gen merasa dia telah menemukan tempat sejatinya. Dua Kekkaishi itu, meski telah mengetahui masa lalu kelamnya dan juga wujudnya dalam sosok ayakashi sempurna, keduanya tak pernah menganggap Gen sebagai monster. Mereka menerimanya apa adanya, sebagai rekan, sebagai teman.

Gen—tak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

.

Alarm jam wekernya menyadarkan Gen dari proses pengosongan pikiran yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari. Sudah saatnya keluar untuk membeli makan malam. Hari ini... mungkin menu bentou dari konbini saja.

Setelah mengambil jaket dan dompetnya, Gen pun keluar dari apartemen untuk membeli makan malam. Sampai di konbini, tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Yoshimori.

"Ou, Gen. Beli makan malam?" tanya Yoshimori yang juga baru saja mau masuk ke mini market itu. "Kau ini tidak pernah masak sendiri, ya? Kalau Tousan tahu, kau bisa diceramahi sampai pagi."

Keduanya masuk bersamaan. Gen langsung menuju ke tempat penjualan bentou sementara Yoshimori mengambil keranjang belanja dan mulai berburu bahan-bahan kue. Hobi yang dia tekuni entah sejak kapan.

"Kau mau aku buatkan cake malam ini?" Yoshimori mendadak muncul di belakang Gen yang sedang memilih menu enak untuk makan malamnya.

"Tak usah." Jawab Gen.

"Ayolah. Kau bilang kau suka coffee cake yang aku buat. Makanya aku mau buatkan lagi. Jadi kau harus memakannya!"

"_... Tidak usah bertanya kalau kau niat memaksa begitu."_ Batin Gen seraya mengambil 1 wadah bentou berisi lauk pauk yang lengkap. Lalu keduanya berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Setelahnya mereka pun berpisah di depan konbini karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Gen pun langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Di sana, sebelum makan, dia menyiapkan dulu 'pakaian dinas'nya untuk malam nanti.

.

.

Malam sudah meraja saat Gen membuka matanya. Jam 10.45 malam. Gen melepas jaket dan merapikan futon tempatnya tidur beberapa jam barusan. Mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian dengan seragam Yagyou, Gen siap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai asisten sekaligus pengawas kekkaishi di Karasumori.

Tepat jam sebelas malam, Gen pun meninggalkan apartemennya. Tapi tidak melewati pintu depan melainkan melalui pintu kaca besar yang tersambung ke teras apartemen. Jauh lebih cepat dan lebih tidak terdeteksi daripada harus lewat pintu depan.

Melompati atap-atap rumah, remaa berambut spiky itu bisa dengan cepat mencapai sekolah. Seperti biasa, belum ada siapapun di sana. Tokine biasanya datang 5-6 menit lagi, kalau Yoshimori... bisa sepuluh menitan lagi. Gen mendarat mulus di salah satu cabang pohon terdekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Tempatnya biasa menunggu yang lain datang.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Tokine datang terlebih dahulu bersama Hakubi, roh anjing yang setia pada keluarga Yukimura.

"Gen kun." Sapa Tokine. "Yoshimori belum datang?"

"... Mustahil dia datang lebih cepat darimu."

Tokine tertawa pelan, "Kau benar." Lalu dia melompat ringan melewati gerbang sekolah yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. "Ku rasa aku akan mulai patroli sendiri."

Gen memandang gadis itu, "Lebih baik jangan berpencar. Mungkin saja ada anggota Kokubourou yang berkeliaran di sini."

"Tak apa." Ujar Tokine, "Kau tidak boleh meremehkanku, Gen kun." Dan gadis itu pun berbalik pergi menghilang di gelapnya malam.

"Siapa yang berani meremehkanmu." Gumam Gen yang jadi teringat pada Atora. Dua wanita yang dia kenal itu memang tak bisa dianggap sepele.

Gen pun kembali diam menunggu kedatangan Kekkaishi yang satu lagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yoshimori datang bersama Madarao, roh anjing yang setia pada keluarga Sumimura.

"Ou, Shishio!"

Gen melipat tangan di dada, "Telat." Katanya.

"Masih lima menit sebelum tengah malam. Artinya aku tidak telat. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat." Kata Yoshimori membela diri. "Tokine mana?"

"Sudah patroli di dalam."

Sama seperti Tokine, Yoshimori melompati gerbang sekolah dengan mudah dan mendarat mulus, "Osh! Aku tidak akan kalah!" serunya dengan semangat dan dia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Tokine tadi.

Gen sendiri memutuskan untuk mengitari sekolah sendiri, hanya untuk berjaga kalau-kalau ada ayakashi yang masuk ke wilayah Karasumori.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, tapi hanya ada beberapa ayakashi kecil saja yang datang mengganggu. Gen duduk di cabang sebuah pohon sambil menikmati lembutnya sinar bulan malam itu. Dering ponsel di sakunya memecah keheningan malam itu.

Gen langsung mengangkatnya, "Moshi moshi, Touryou."

Suara Masamori terdengar dari sebrang sana, "_Gen, apa keadaan Karasumori aman saja?"_ tanya pemimpin Yagyou itu.

"Ya—semua terkendali."

"_Baguslah. Yukimura Tokiko berhasil membuat jalan masuk ke Kurosusuki tempat Kokubourou berada. Anggota Yagyou yang lain sudah bersiaga di sana."_

Gen memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah, dimana Yoshimori baru saja memusnahkan tiga ayakashi sekaligus, "Jadi—apa kami siaga di sini saja?" tanyanya.

Masamori tertawa, _"Kau pikir Yoshimori akan melepaskanku kalau membuatnya tinggal di Karasumori? Tidak. Besok Mukade akan menjemput kalian. Aku juga akan mengirimkan pengganti untuk berjaga di Karasumori. Lagipula kita butuh kekuatan Tokine chan untuk mempertahankan pintu masuk ke Kurosusuki nanti."_

Lega karena tidak ditinggal dalam penyerangan besar ke Kokubourou, Gen mengajukan satu pertanyaan, atau tepatnya permintaan, pada Masamori, "Touryou."

"_Hm?"_

"Kaguro... ayakashi bernama Kaguro adalah buruanku dan Yoshimori. Jadi—"

Mengerti apa yang mau disampaikan anak buahnya itu, Masamori menyela, _"Baiklah, aku akan perintahkan yang lain agar tidak mengusik si Kaguro ini. Silahkan kalian berdua bersenang-senang dengannya."_

"Terima kasih, Touryou."

"_Haha— tidak usah sungkan. Aku tidak akan merebut kesenangan kalian."_ Ujar Masamori. _"Gen."_

"... Ya?"

"_Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Yoshimori."_

"Eh?"

"_Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil mereka, selalu nama keluarga. Tapi barusan... kau menyebut nama Yoshimori."_

Kaget sendiri karena pimpinannya begitu teliti, Gen entah kenapa jadi panik sendiri, "T-tidak... aku... K-kalau memanggilnya dengan nama Sumimura, r-rasanya seperti memanggilmu, Touryou."

Masamori tertawa mendengar itu, _"Tidak usah pakai aku sebagai alasanmu, Gen. Lagipula aku senang kalau kau bisa akrab dengan adikku itu. Aku rasa Atora akan senang kalau aku beritahu kabar ini badanya."_

"Touryou..."

Tawa Masamori terhenti, _"Baiklah— aku akan berhenti menggodamu. Nah, selamat malam, Gen. Sampai jumpa besok."_

Gen pun menyimpan lagi ponselnya setelah sambungan itu terputus.

"Baka Aniki yang meneleponmu?"

Suara Yoshimori yang mendadak terdengar membuat Gen kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris saja jatuh ke tanah dengan pose yang tidak elit, namun refleksnya masih bekerja sempurna jadi dia masih sempat berpegangan agar tetap bertahan di dahan pohon itu.

Gen melihat Yoshimori berdiri di atas kekkainya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tanya apa si Baka Aniki itu yang menelepon?" ulang Yoshimori.

"... Ya. Dan sekarang, aku harus bicara denganmu dan Tokine."

.

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di teras depan gedung SMP. Yoshimori dan Tokine mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Gen. Mereka berdua terkejut saat Gen memberitahu rencana penyerangan ke Karasumori.

"Jadi besok Masamori san akan menjemput kita dan membawa kita ke Kurosusuki?" tanya Tokine sekedar untuk menegaskan.

Gen mengangguk, "Anggota Yagyou akan menggantikan kita menjaga Karasumori ini."

"YOOOSSH!" Yoshimori mengepalkan tangannya, "Tiba juga saatnya untuk menghajar si Kaguro itu. Akan ku balas kekalahan yang kemarin itu!" serunya.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Yoshi!" ujar Hakubi, "Salah-salah, kau lagi yang akan dihajar olehnya."

Sementara Yoshimori sibuk bertengkar dengan Hakubi, yang ditonton oleh Madarao, Tokine kembali bicara pada Gen.

"Lalu apa semua sudah dipersiapkan?"

Gen mengangguk lagi, "Yukimura Tokiko sama sudah membuka jalan dan anggota utama Yagyou juga sudah bersiaga di sana. Kau juga sudah tahu apa tugasmu di sana."

"Ya—kalau memang aku bisa membantu." Ujar Tokine, "Hakubi, berhenti menggoda Yoshimori! Dan kau Yoshimori, ,berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" Seperti biasa, kata-kata Tokine sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Yoshimori dan Hakubi segera diam lagi. "Sebentar lagi fajar, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan istirahat! Besok adalah hari yang penting."

Setelah memastikan kalau tak ada lagi ayakashi yang lolos dari pantauan, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan sekolah. Apalagi matahari juga sudah mulai mengintip di ufuk timur. Ayakashi tak akan beraktivitas di siang hari, hukum alam.

Gen segera menuju ke apartemennya dan membersihkan badannya. Setelah itu, masih ada waktu dua jam untuk tidur dan itu tidak akan disiakan oleh Gen. Dia segera menggelar kembali futonnya dan merebahkan diri. Menarik nafas dalam, dia pun memejamkan mata.

Besok— pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YAK! Gen fic dari aku. Ga tau nih, nyaman banget ngetik fic kalo ambil dari sisi Gen daripada Yoshimori *dihajar Tenketsu* Moga g mengecewakan. Oh ya.. ini bakal jadi multichap lho. Berhubung lagi pingin bikin adegan battle^^v Sekalian balas dendam ama si Kaguro jelek bermata bulet itu.

Sesuai judulnya, Gen no Ichinichi, yang berarti, Gen's One Day, ini akan berformat satu hari tiap chapnya. Hehehehehe. Jadi artinya, fic ini g akan panjang. Paling 3 chap doank =)

Ya weiz, menanti masukan dari yang baca :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah menjalani pagi yang sama seperti biasa, pergi ke sekolah, bolos dengan Yoshimori, dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan separuh hati, Gen kini bersiap untuk pulang. Malam nanti adalah waktu yang penting. Penyerbuan ke Kurosusuki.

Pemuda separuh ayakashi itu menyempatkan diri mampir ke salah satu restoran fast food untuk membeli makanan. Karena siang tadi dia bolos dengan Yoshimori, jadi tidak dapat jatah makan siang dari sekolah. Setelahnya, dia pun melangkah pulang menuju ke apartemennya.

Sampai di apartemen, Gen segera berganti pakaian dan siap untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Namun baru saja dia duduk dan membuka bungkusan burger yang lumayan dia suka, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Gen pun mengangkatnya dan sedikit menyesali keputusannya itu karena yang menelepon adalah Atora, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa Gen lawan.

"_Gen~ Kau sudah pulang sekolah?"_ Suara Atora terdengar nyaring di seberang sana.

"... Ya." jawab Gen separuh hati, "Ada apa?"

"_Oh Gen... kau dingin sekali. Aku kan sudah mau repot-repot mencemaskanmu karena malam ini kita akan menuju ke Kurosusuki. Siapa tahu kau gugup."_

Gen menghela nafas, "Ini bukan pertarungan besar pertama yang aku jalani."

"_Iya~ aku tahu~ tapi kan aku tetap mencemaskanmu, Gen."_

"Kalau hanya ini yang mau kau bicarakan... aku tutup."

"_EEEHH! TUNGGU DULU! TUNGGU DULU!" _seru Atora, _"Baiklah! Aku katakan yang mau aku katakan."_

"_... Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" _batin Gen.

"Touryou mengatakan kalau Mukade akan menjemput kalian jam 10 malam ini. Jadi pastikan kalian semua sudah berkumpul di Karasumori." Ujar Atora, "Sampai di Kurosusuki, kau dan Yoshimori akan masuk bersama Touryou dan kompi utama. Yang lain akan berjaga di luar." Atora diam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku... Luka akibat serangan si Kaguro kemarin itu kan parah sekali."

Gen tak memungkiri kalau Kaguro itu benar-benar kuat, tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk mundur, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kali ini aku yang akan mengalahkannya."

"Kau ini benar-benar susah dibilangi. Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Atora, "Yang jelas... jaga dirimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Gen terdengar kesal. Terkadag Atora masih saja suka memperlakukannya seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Akhirnya sambungan itu terputus setelah Atora, sekali lagi, meminta Gen supaya berhati-hati. Gen lalu menyimpan ponselnya dan memakan burger yang terlupakan sedari tadi.

Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makan siangnya yang kelewat telat itu lalu di pun memulai aktivitasnya yang biasa, bermeditasi.

.

Pukul 7 lebih sedikit, bel pintu apartemen itu berbunyi nyaring. Gen sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Oi! Gen! Buka pintunya!"

Gen pun membukakan pintu untuk satu-satunya tamu yang sering bertandang ke tempat tinggalnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoshimori.

"Ou!" Yoshimori menyapa dengan kasual dan masuk ke dalam begitu Gen membukakan pintu.

"Aku belum mepersilahkanmu masuk." Kata Gen seraya memandang Yoshimori yang seenaknya saja duduk di tatami dan membongkar bungkusan yang dia bawa di meja. Gen pun menutup pintu dan mengambil dua piring dan sumpit lalu beranjak duduk di sisi yang berbeda dengan Yoshimori.

"Tousan membuatkanmu masakan istimewa setelah tahu malam ini kita akan ke Kurosusuki." Yoshimori memisahkan kotak bekal besar bertumpuk empat yang berisi berbagai macam makanan yang menggugah selera. "Dia ngotot supaya kau makan malam di rumahku setiap hari."

Gen sudah hafal benar sifat ayah Yoshimori, yang juga adalah ayah ketuanya, Masamori. Sungguh tipe ayah rumah tangga yang piawai melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Jujur Gen sempat heran dan bertanya-tanya dimana ibu Yoshimori berada, tapi dia juga bukan tipe yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Jadi dia tidak akan bertanya sebelum dirasa perlu.

Seperti biasa, kalau sedang makan seperti ini, cuma Yoshimori yang 'berkicau' sementara Gen makan dalam diam, menjadi pendengar setia. Makanan yang jumlah porsinya lebih banyak dari kapasitas yang seharusnya itu ludes dalam waktu singkat. Tapi Gen juga sudah hafal benar kalau Yoshimori pasti membawa cake yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan itu.

Benarlah. Yoshimori, dengan wajah amat puas, meletakkan sebuah kotak putih di atas meja, "Ultimate Chocolate Cake! Kau pasti ketagihan!" seru Yoshimori.

Gen memandang cake itu seraya berpikir, "_Apa syaraf tegang anak ini sudah putus, ya? Sempat-sempatnya membuat cake dalam situasi seperti ini."_ Tapi toh dia tidak keberatan saat Yoshimori memotongkan cake itu untuknya.

Lepas jam sembilan malam, Yoshimori baru berpamitan pulang setelah meyakinkan Gen kalau dia tidak akan terlambat. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Gen pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Yagyou. Meski masih ada waktu lebih dari empat puluh menit, Gen mau menggunakan sisa waktunya ini untuk sekali lagi menangkan diri, memusatkan seluruh inderanya pada pertarungan malam ini.

Malam ini... dia tidak akan kalah...

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh malam, Gen, Yoshimori dan Tokine sudah siap di Karasumori. Ada enam anggota Yagyou yang diutus untuk menggantikan mereka menjaga tanah berkekuatan misterius itu. sementara Mukade sudah menunggu di atas sebuah atau entah apa itu, mahkluk berwarna hitam seperti bayangan, Yoshimori dan Tokine sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Tapi karena Gen melompat dan naik begitu saja ke atas mahkluk aneh itu, dua Kekkaishi itu pun mengikutinya.

Tak bicara sama sekali, orang bernama Mukade itu memberi perintah dan mahkluk hitam itu pun terbang cepat meninggalkan tanah Karasumori.

Perjalanan udara itu memakan waktu cukup lama. Angin dingin yang berhembus di ketinggian membuat tubuh Yoshimori dan Tokine gemetaran, sedangkan Gen, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hawa dingin seperti ini.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" Tanya Yoshimori.

"Sabarlah sedikit!" Ujar Tokine, "Kau pikir ini piknik atau apa?"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin menghajar si Kaguro itu!" Seru Yoshimori penuh semangat, "Mukade san! Kapan kita sampai?"

Pria berambut panjang dan mengenakan kain untuk menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya itu memandang jauh ke depan, "Sekitar tiga sampai enam puluh menit."

"Lamaaaa!"

Setelah mendapat hantaman sekuat tenaga dari Tokine, barulah Yoshimori bisa tenang. Gen hanya duduk dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat itu. Lumayan juga untuk penyegar suasana.

Perjalanan udara itu menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di celah antara dua jurang curam. Anak sungai kecil mengalir hening di sana. Yoshimori dan Tokine terkejut melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul di sana.

"Itu semua anggota Yagyou?" tanya Yoshimori pada Gen.

"Hanya dari divisi tempur, Majinai dan bagian medis." Jelas Gen singkat.

Mereka semua langsung lompat dan mendarat mulus di tanah berbatu saat mahkluk hitam milik Mukade terbang rendah.

"Yo! Kalian datang juga." Masamori mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi. Tokine chan, ku harap kau bisa membantu nenekmu untuk mempertahankan jalan menuju ke Kurosusuki."

Tokine memandang sosok neneknya yang berdiri di depan gerbang dimensi berwarna hitam pekat. Tak banyak bicara, dia pun menghampiri kepala keluarga Yukimura itu dan langsung melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh sang nenek.

"Hei. Kau tidak panggil Jiji kemari?"

"Aku sudah kirim orang untuk menjemputnya. Tapi yah— sepertinya terlambat." Ujar Masamori sambil tertawa.

Yoshimori memandang curiga pada kakak sulungnya itu, "Kau memang tidak niat membawanya ke Kurosusuki kan, baka Aniki?"

Mendengar itu, Masamori tertawa lagi, "Bagus kalau kau bisa baca pikiranku." Tawanya berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih serius, "Jiisan memang sebaiknya tidak ikut masuk ke Kurosusuki, meski mustahil memintanya bekerjasama dengan para Yukimura, tapi kali ini kemampuan Jiisan lebih dibutuhkan di gerbang ini." KEMUDIAN Masamori berbalik dan mengumpulkan anak buahnya untuk memberi pengaraha.

"Cih— dasar seenaknya." Gerutu Yoshimori.

Dan Gen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi dua kakak beradik itu.

.

Usai pembagian tugas, akhirnya Gen, Yoshimori dan beberapa anggota Yagyou termasuk Masamori, masuk juga ke gerbang dimensi menuju ke Kurosusuki, tempat di mana organisasi ayakashi Kokubourou berada. Sekali lagi menggunakan mahkluk hitam milik Mukade, penyerangan terhadap Kokubourou pun dimulai.

Dimensi dimana Kokubourou berada sangat berbeda dengan dimensi dunia manusia. Baru saja menembus gerbang, udara pekat yang menebar aroma ayakashi dimana-mana langsung menyapa semua yang ikut dalam misi kali ini. Tak lama, mereka pun melihat sosok sebuah bangunan kastil tua seperti kastil-kastil bangsawan di jaman Jepang kuno dahulu. Kastil yang sangat luas dan pastinya akan membingungkan.

Masamori memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk segera berpencar. Gen dan Yoshimori pun segera melompat turun dan mendarat di salah satu atap kastil itu.

"YOOOSH! Kaguro! Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang!" Yoshimori bersiap untuk berlari namun sepersekian detik sebelumnya, kakinya dijegal dengan suksesnya oleh Gen, jelas saja itu membuatnya murka, "KAU INI APA-APAAN, SIH?" Serunya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja menghantam atap kastil itu.

Gen memandang si penerus nama keluarga Sumimura itu, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kastil sebesar ini jelas saja bukan hanya ada Kaguro. Mungkin ada ratusan lebih ayakashi di sini."

Sambil membersihkan pakaiannya, Yoshimori memandang Gen dengan pandangannya yang paling sadis, "Lalu kenapa? Tinggal bereskan saja ayakashi-ayakashi itu. Susah sekali…"

Yakin kalau otak Yoshimori memang sudah tidak bisa dijejali dengan hal yang bernama 'strategi', Gen pun menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas jangan minta aku menolongmu kalau kau dalam bahaya."

"Siapa yang sudi kau tolong lagi." Membawa tongkat Tenketsunya, Yoshimori pun melesat pergi.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Gen mengikuti langkah kaki Yoshimori yang melintas atap demi atap untuk menemukan dimana Kagurou berada.

.

.

Entah berapa lama sudah Gen dan Yoshimori menjelajahi kastil ini, mengalahkan ayakashi-ayakashi yang datang menghadang. Gen juga mengetahui kalau di beberapa bagian kastil ini juga sudah penuh dengan pertempuran. Suara ledakan dan kepulan asap menjadi pertanda kalau kastil ini telah berubah menjadi medan perang.

"ARGH! KAGUROOO! DIMANA KAU, SIALAN?" Teriak Yoshimori frustasi.

"_Dasar bodoh…"_ Batin Gen. Tak peduli pada Yoshimori yang makin lama makin brutal saja, dia pun membantai ayakashi-ayakashi kecil yang datang untuk berusaha menghalangi jalan mereka.

Saat akan berbelok menuju sisi kastil yang lebih dalam, mendadak Gen merasakan satu energi yang sangat luar biasa. Ini Kaguro. Tidak salah lagi. Dengan satu sentakan, Gen menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lalu melompat begitu saja melewati pagar koridor luar di gedung kastil yang tinggi itu.

Yoshimori yang kaget nyaris saja kehilangan jejak Gen, tapi dia berhasil menyusul, "Oi, Gen! Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Ini energi Kaguro. Dia menantang kita!"

Yoshimori menajamkan inderanya sebagai seorang kekkaishi, ternyata memang benar, dia merasakan aura jahat mengarah tajam padanya dan Gen.

"Disana!" Gen mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Yoshimori sedikit kewalahan mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan memandang ke sisi atap kastil yang jauh di sana. Siluet seseorang –bukan- tapi ayakashi, tampak di sana. Kimono yang dia kenakan melambai tertiup angin.

Belum ada sedetik, sosok di kejauhan itu menghilang dan mendadak saja sudah ada di depan Gen. Tanpa sempat mengantisipasi apapun, satu serangan telah menghantam tubuh Gen dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

"GEN!" Yoshimori pun sampai tidak sempat bereaksi saat serangan lain diarahkan padanya. Dia terpental ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gen.

Terhenti setelah menghantam entah berapa lapis dinding kastil, Gen akhirnya berdiri lagi dan memandang sosok ayakashi di depan sana. Ayakashi berbentuk manusia, umumnya tipe ayakashi seperti ini unggul dalam pertarungan. Kimononya hitam bergaris merah ditepinya. Perban putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menyisakan dua mata besar yang bulat. Mata yang memancarkan kekuatan tak terbantah. Inilah sosok Kaguro yang sesungguhnya. Baik Gen maupun Yoshimori sudah tahu kalau kekuatannya jauh lebih dahsat dibandingkan saat Kaguro mengenakan kulit manusia seperti saat kedatangannya ke Karasumori.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu kalian di sini." Kaguro mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang dari telapak tangannya. Senjata yang pernah membuat Gen terluka parah meski dengan tubuh ayakashi majiri-nya. "Jadi kalian harus menemaniku bermain-main di sini."

"Sial! KETSU!" Yoshimori memulai serangan yang pertama, tapi itu bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kaguro, "Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" bertubi-tubi dia membuat kekkai untuk menamngkap ayakashi itu, tapi semua berhasil dielakkan.

Tak mau kalah, Gen pun merubah kedua tangan dan kakinya menjadi wujud ayakashi dan melesat menyerang Kaguro, sesuai gayanya, frontal dan langsung dari depan. Untuk beberapa saat, Gen dan Kaguro terlibat adu serang yang seru sekali. Tapi tetap saja Kaguro masih unggul, dua sabetan pedangnya melukai kedua tangan Gen.

"KETSU!"

Tangan Kaguro yang hendak menebaskan pedangnya lagi itu terhenti oleh kekkai milik Yoshimori yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau jangan lupa kalau aku ada di sini, Kaguro! Lawanmu bukan hanya dia."

Seringai muncul di wajah Kaguro, ayakashi itu dengan mudah menghancurkan kekkai milik Yoshimori dan dia pun berbalik arah menyerang langsung pada Yoshimori. Kekkaishi muda itu, yang memang tak punya dasar bela diri yang baik, lumayan kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari Kaguro. Dengan tongkat Tenketsu miliknya, Yoshimori hanya bisa bertahan sekian belas menit sebelum akhirnya tongkat panjang itu pun patah menjadi dua bagian.

"Kau yang pertama."

Yoshimori, yang terdesak di dinding salah satu bagian kastil itu, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kedua bilah pedang Kaguro mengarah padanya.

Sepersekian detik sebelum bilah tajam itu mengenai tubuh Yoshimori, Gen menerjang tubuh Yoshimori hingga mereka terguling dari atap itu. Andai kata Yoshimori tidak sigap membuat sebuah kekkai untuk menjadi pijakan mereka, keduanya pasti akan langsung meluncur mulus menghantam tanah.

"S-sakiiiit!" Yoshimori mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Bodoh! Bisa tidak bertindak pakai akal sehat sedikit?" Gen, yan terjatuh di sebelah Yoshimori, mencoba berdiri, tapi seketika itu juga rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menyerang kakinya.

"Gen!" Yoshimori tersentak melihat luka sayat dalam di kaki kanan Gen, "Kakimu..."

Seperti yang dulu, luka akibat serangan Kaguro tak langsung menutup, padahal tubuh ayakashi majiri memiliki daya sembuh yang luar biasa._ "Sial... dia benar-benar kuat."_ Batin Gen. Saat itu dia mendengar suara robekan, Gen pun menoleh dan mendapati Yoshimori merobek lengan kimono seragam Kekkaishi miliknya. "Apa yang kau..." Belum lagi kalimat Gen selesai, Yoshimori membebatkan robekan kain itu di kaki Gen yang teluka.

"Jangan seenaknya menambah hutang orang lain." Yoshimori lalu berdiri dan memandang jauh ke atas, tempat di mana Kaguro berada, "Kau masih sanggup?"

Gen pun berdiri, "Jangan remehkan aku."

"OSH!" Yoshimori pun membuat kekkai untuk tangga menuju ke atas dan kembali menghadapi ayakashi yang pernah mempermalukannya itu.

.

Selain pertarungan antara Gen dan Yoshimori melawan Kaguro, tampak jelas kalau di beberapa bagian kastil ini juga mengalami pertarungan yang dahsyat. Dilihat dari banyaknya bangunan yang semula berdiri tegak, kini mendadak roboh, meledak atau bahkan lenyap begitu saja. Namun semua itu tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dua remaja yang tengah menghadapi ayakashi yang kelewat tanguh bagi mereka. Dengan stamina yang sudah merosot drastis, Gen dan Yoshimori merasa kalau semakin lama Kaguro itu semakin kuat saja.

"Sial! Bagaimana cara mengalahkan dia." Yoshimori menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Kita berpencar." Kata Gen, "Mungkin dengan menyerangnya dari dua sisi, kita bisa sedikit mengecohnya."

Yoshimori memandang Gen sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Kaguro yang masih berdiri gagah tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Rencana yang bagus juga. Kita coba. KETSU!"

Bersamaan dengan beberapa buat kekkai yang dipakai Yoshimori untuk menyerang Kaguro, Gen melesat ke belakang ayakashi itu dan terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Akan tetapi Kaguro tetap saja bisa menghindari semua serangan dengan sempurna. Bahkan ayakashi itu bisa melancarkan satu tendangan telak ke perut Gen yang membuatnya terpelanting sekian meter ke belakang.

Nyaris saja Gen kehilangan kesadaran, tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Dengan segera dia keluar dari tumpukan atap yang hancur yang menimpa badannya. Namun apa yang dia lihat saat itu sungguh membuatnya merasakan satu perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya... rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Jauh di luar jangkauannya, Gen melihat Kaguro melesat ke arah Yoshimori dengan kedua belah pedang siap untuk menyerang. Kekkaishi muda itu berdiri dalam posisi siaga namun sama sekali tak membentuk kekkai sebagai penyerangan atau pertahanan.

"YOSHIMORI!"

Kejadian berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat hingga Gen tak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Matanya hanya bisa menangkap bagaimana sekarang, bilah panjang pedang milik Kaguro patah menjadi dua tanpa menyentuh Yoshimori sedikitpun. Patahan itu jatuh berdenting, berputar di atap yang sudah hancur dan akhirnya meluncur jatuh ke dasar kastil yang gelap.

Terpaku pada tempatnya, Gen mempertajam penglihatannya, barulah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu... sesuatu yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Yoshimori. Sebuah energi padat yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai tameng. Mirip seperti yang pernah Gen lihat pada Masamori dulu saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Mungkinkah... dia juga menguasai zekkai seperti Touryou?"

Belum lagi Gen sempat bereaksi, Kaguro sudah kembali menyerang Yoshimori tanpa memberi jeda pada pemuda belia itu untuk menghindar. Gen bisa melihat kalau Yoshimori sekarang mati-matian mempertahankan diri dengan kekkaijutsu yang baru dia kenal itu. Sekali lagi Kaguro membuktikan keunggulannya, tubuh Yoshimori terpental dan menghantam dinding kastil yang langsung roboh seketika. Kali ini Kaguro tak memberi kesempatan pada Yoshimori untuk berdiri. Dia langsung melesat menyerang Kekkaishi itu lagi. Untungnya Yoshimori masih bisa mempertahankan zekkainya dan menahan serangan pedang Kaguro.

Gen tak tinggal diam saja. Mengacuhkan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terluka, dia menuju ke tempat Yoshimori dan menyarangkan satu tendangan pada Kaguro dan berhasil membuat ayakashi itu menjauh dari Yoshimori.

Serangan itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada Kaguro. Dia masih berdiri dengan gagahnya dan memandang dua orang yang melawannya itu. "Boleh juga kau, bocah ayakashi majiri. Kau masih bisa bergerak secepat itu meski sudah terkena seranganku berkali-kali."

Gen juga paham benar keadaan tubuhnya saat ini bukan hanya sekedar luka luar, tapi beberapa tulangnya mengalami keretakan. Entah kenapa tiap serangan dari Kaguro sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan oleh imunitas tubuhnya yang biasanya diatas rata-rata manusia biasa.

Saat itu Yoshimori memandang punggung Gen yang ada di depannya. Luka sayat dan juga memar di mana-mana tampak jelas di tubuhnya. Yoshimori mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi dia dilindungi, lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang penting untuknya.

"Siaaaal! Aku tidak akan kalah olehmu, Kaguro!"

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Gen merasakan satu energi yang luar biasa kuat dari diri Yoshimori. Tanpa bisa dia cegah, Yoshimori langsung menyerang Kaguro lagi. Kaguro sendiri sepertinya malah terlihat senang karena kekuatan Yoshimori meningkat, sungguh— ayakashi tipe petarung yang sangat berbahaya.

Sementara itu, Gen masih mengamati keadaan. Dia melihat bentuk zekkai di sekeliling Yoshimori makin melas, tapi masih tidak stabil. Masih jauh dari zekkai milik Masamori. Tapi dia juga tahu dia tidak bisa masuk begitu saja dalam pertarungan itu. Salah-salah dia sendiri yang akan terluka oleh zekkai Yoshimori.

"Kalau dibiarkan, sia bisa kehabisan tenaga. Tapi Kaguro terlalu kuat. Bahkan cakarku tidak bisa melawannya." Batin Gen. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menahan laju Kaguro. Dibawah reruntuhan atap dan tembok, Gen menemukan patahan pedang milik Kaguro, mungkin itu bisa digunakan. Dengan gerak cepat dia bisa meraih patahan yang cukup panjang itu. Tak buang waktu sedetik pun, Gen pun melesat dari tempatnya tepat saat Kaguro mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari serangan Yoshimori.

"Jangan hamburkan tenagamu." Kata Gen sekilas saat dia melewati Yoshimori untuk menghadapi Kaguro. Dia akan mempertaruhkan satu detik ini pada Yoshimori. Satu detik saja dia bisa menahan laju Kaguro, Gen yakin Yoshimori akan bisa menghabisi ayakashi itu.

Gen memakai bilah pedang itu untuk menerima serangan dari Kaguro yang kini ada tepat di depan matanya. Pedang ayakashi itu siap membelah apa saja yang menghadangnya. Saat dua bilah pedang itu beradu, Gen tahu kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Kaguro sepenuhnya, tapi waktu yang dia butuhkan sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang... tergantung Yoshimori...

Akhirnya patahan pedang di tangan Gen pun terbelah menjadi dua. Gen yakin dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi dari sabetan pedang itu. Namun begitu dia menyiapkan diri menerima serangan dari Kaguro, mendadak di sekeliling tempat itu terjadi ledakan energi yang dahsyat. Energi yang sangat melimpah dan begitu kuat. Ratusan kali lebih kuat daripada zekkai miik Masamori.

Gen terpaku memandang sosok Kaguro yang terhenti tepat saat pedangnya hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari kepala Gen. Sebelum tubuh ayakashi itu terbakar, Gen sempat melihat sebuah seringai di wajah Kaguro. Entah kenapa, itu jelas adalah seringai yang penuh kepuasan. Apa Kaguro akhirnya puas karena dikalahkan oleh orang yang lebih buat darinya?

Gen tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi karena ledakan energi itu masih terus berlangsung. Panas, dan tidak terbendung lagi. Gen terpaksa harus memejamkan mata demi melindungi pengelihatannya dari sinar putih yang membutakan itu...

.

Saat tersadar, Gen mendapati tubuhnya terapung di dalam sebuah bola energi berwarna putih bersih. Hening... seperti terpisah dari dunia di luar sana. Ini... jelas bukan zekkai. Ini jauh lebih besar dari zekkai sempurna milik Masamori. Menyingkirkan pikiran yang berseliweran tidak jelas, Gen menemukan sosok Yoshimori yang berada dalam _trance state_. Kondisi dimana seseorang kehilangan kesadaran akibat penggunaan kekuatan yang diluar batas kemampuan tubuhnya. Ini sama seperti sinyal bahaya untuk keselamatan Yoshimori. Kalau kekuatannya terus keluar tanpa kendali seperti ini, dia pasti mati.

"Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Bangunlah!" Gen meraih tubuh pemuda sebayanya itu. kedua mata Yoshimori terbuka, namun tak memancarkan cahaya sama sekali. Gen juga tidak yakin apa Yoshimori mendengar suaranya atau tidak.

"GEN!"

Mendengar suara sang Touryou, Gen memandang ke luar kekkai berbentuk lingkaran itu, " Touryou."

Masamori, yang ada di atas mahkluk milik Mukade, memandang kekkai yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya itu, "Apa Yoshimori yang membuat kekkai ini?"

"Ya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri." Ujar Gen.

Kekuatan kekkai putih itu sampai terasa di tempat Masamori berpijak, lalu dia melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu melemparkannya ke kekkai itu. dalam sekejap, syalnya musnah tanpa jejak hanya dengan menyentuh permukaannya saja, "_Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Yoshimori... kau memang penuh kejutan." _Batin Masamori. "Gen! Aku akan coba menembus dari luar. Kau coba sadarkan Yoshimori!"

Gen mengangguk mengerti. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menyadarkan orang pingsan. Yang dia tahu hanya membuat orang pingsan, bukan sebaliknya.

"Yoshimori! Bangunlah, idiot!" Gen mengguncang tubuh Yoshimori. Sementara dari luar, Masamori menerjang kekkai itu dengan zekkai miliknya.

Dengan zekkai yang hanya berukuran mungkin seperdelapan dari kekkai putih di sekeliling Yoshimori, Masamori tahu ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Tapi karena dia juga tahu kalau kekkai ini belum sempurna, dia tidak menyerah.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Gen merasa kalau sang Touryou berhasil merobek bagian terluar kekkai ini, dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh pada kesadaran Yoshimori. Begitu zekkai milik Masamori berhasil mengiyak dan membuyarkan kekkai itu, tubuh Gen dan Yoshimori meluncur mulus ke bawah namun dengan segera ditangkap dengan mulus oleh dua orang anggota Yagyou yang ada di mahkluk hitam ciptaan mukade.

Gen duduk dengan lega di punggung mahkluk hitam itu dan memandang kalau kini kastil Kurosusuki telah roboh. Segera Gen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoshimori yang kini tak lagi berada dalam _trance state_. Gen menghela nafas lega melihat Yoshimori tak lagi ada dalam ancaman maut.

Yang Gen tidak tahu... Masamori tersenyum melihatnya saat itu.

Tak lama, akhirnya Yoshimori pun membuka matanya. Masamori segera memeriksa kondisi adiknya, dan dia tenang karena Yoshimori sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan luka-luka luar yang tidak begitu parah. Sekarang... waktunya untuk pulang.

.

.

#

.

.

Akhirnya semua yang masuk ke dimensi Kurosusuki berhasil keluar dengan bantuan dari dua Yukimura dan Shigemori yang sudah sampai di gerbang dimensi itu. Meski dengan pendaratan yang sedikit tidak mulus, misi kali ini sukses besar.

Yoshimori langsung dihampiri oleh Tokine dan mendapat dua 'siraman rohani' dari gadis itu berikut juga dari sang kakek.

Sedangkan Gen, dia berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya sekarang terasa nyeri lagi. Luka di bagian itu memang yang paling parah.

"Gen~"

Mendadak bulu kuduk Gen meremang dan tanpa bisa dia cegah, dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Atora, pembimbingnya.

"Gen~ Syukurlah kau selamat. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Gen..." seru Atora sambil memeluk Gen erat.

"Hmph! L-lepaskan.. a-aku!" Gen berontak dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri. Sungguh, Gen lebih memilih untuk menghadapi ayakashi sekelas Kaguro daripada berhadapan dengan _Monster Trainee_ ini.

Atora memandan pemuda belia yang dia angap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Kau terluka di sana-sini. Kau harus istirahat."

"... Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Gen.

Belum lagi Atora sempat bicara, Masamori datang mendekat.

"Maaf menyela." Kata Masamori, "Boleh aku pinjam Gen sebentar, Atora? Setelah itu kau boleh memarahinya lagi."

"Touryou, aku tidak akan memarahi anak manis seperti Gen." Kata Atora. "Tapi setelah selesai, tolong suruh dia istirahat."

"Baiklah. Aku janji." Lalu Masamori menyuruh Gen untuk mengikutinya, agak sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. "Kerja bagus hari ini, Gen. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Gen tak bicara apa-apa.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau malam ini kita berhasil, aku akan membayar hutang padamu."

Barulah Gen memandang langsung pada sang pimpinan Yagyou itu, "Hutang? Touryou tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku."

Masamori tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku punya hutang yang besar padamu, Gen. Dan ku harap kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini." Lalu dia berogoh bagian dalam kimononya dan mengeluarkan banyak amplop yang terikat dengan tali, "Ini— adalah surat yang dikirimkan oleh kakakmu sejak kau masuk ke dalam Yagyou."

Gen memandang surat-surat ditangan Masamori.

"Maaf aku tidak menyerahkannya padamu. Aku tahu kau telah tumbuh dewasa, tapi kau juga pasti tahu kalau kau masih kesulitan mengendalikan emosimu. Dan aku takut kau akan lepas kendali lagi kalau sampai membaca surat-surat ini. Karena itu aku menyimpannya."

Agak kesulitan Gen mengungkapkan apa yang mau dia katakan, tapi akhirnya dia bicara juga, "Lalu... kenapa Touryou memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya sekarang?"

Masamori meraih tangan Gen dan memberikan surat-surat itu, "Karena malam ini kau bisa bertarung dengan tenang tanpa sekalipun lepas kendali meski dikelilingi oleh aura ayakashi yang pekat seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sudah siap sekarang."

"... Aku tidak tahu, Touryou... selama ini... aku selalu menganggap keluargaku sudah membuangku. Membenciku."

Masamori menepuk pundak Gen, "Tapi tidak, Gen. Kakakmu, tetap menyayangimu. Seletah kau baca semua itu, hubungi aku! Katakan apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu atau tidak."

Gen memandang Masamori dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, "A-aku... boleh bertemu dengan neechan lagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Gen. Kapan pun kau mau bertemu dengan kakakmu, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Kata Masamori, senang melihat raut wajah Gen yang kembali seperti seorang anak remaja seusianya. "Nah—sebelum Atora membuatmu sesak nafas lagi, lebih baik istirahat sekarang. Ku rasa kakimu juga sudah terbebani cukup banyak hanya dengan berdiri saja." ketua Yagyou itu sekali lagi menepuk pundak Gen sebelum berbalik pergi.

Akan tetapi Gen masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia memandang tumpukan surat ditangannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kakaknya rajin mengirim surat untuknya. Ternyata... dia masih dicintai.

Saat itu fajar datang menyingsing, menerangi lembah yang tadinya gelap gulita itu. Ah— satu hari lagi berlalu. Gen tak pernah berhenti bersyukur dia masih hidup hari ini. Masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani satu hari yang lebih baik lagi. Dan dia yakin, selama dia masih punya keyakinan, dia tidak akan pernah menyesali satu hari yang berlalu dalam hidupnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Astagaaa! Apa-apaan battle scene ituh? *muka horror* Maap kalo jadinya ga karuan begitu. Mana endingnya main comot n dirubah dengan semena2 dari adegan di manga. Huweee... maafkan sayaaaa *pundung*

Chap besok chap terakhir. Jadi mohon bantuannya dengan memberi saran, kritik dan masukan pada saya. Makasiiiih...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Untungnya... hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Jadi Gen tidak perlu ke sekolah dan bisa beristirahat seharian di apartemennya. Beberapa jam tadi, dia, dua Sumimura dan dua Yukimura, diantarkan oleh Mukade kembali ke Karasumori. Urusan akhir di Kurosusuki diserahkan pada anggota Yagyou. Gen diberikan cuti khusus oleh Masamori. Selain bersangkutan dengan surat-suratnya, Masamori juga memberikan pilihan pada Gen, apa dia ingin tetap di Karasumori, atau kembali ke misi-misinya semula di Yagyou. Untuk perihal yang ini, Gen sudah memutuskannya. Tapi yang sekarang menyita perhatiannya adalah surat-surat dari kakaknya yang kini tergeletak di mejanya...

Hampir tiga puluh menit Gen memandangi surat-surat yang memenuhi permukaan meja di ruang apartemennya itu. Dia masih berperang dengan batinnya sendiri untuk menentukan apa dia akan membaca surat-surat itu sekarang atau tidak. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang seru dengan kata hatinya, Gen pun meraih satu amplop dan mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membaca tulisan di secarik kertas putih itu.

Selesai satu surat, seperti ada gelombang kerinduan dahsyat yang menerpa jiwa Gen. Kerinduan akan sosok kakak yang selalu menjaganya, membelanya, menyayanginya. Gen baru menyadari kalau dia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu.

Lembar demi lembar surat itu dibaca Gen, tak peduli pada detik yang terus berlalu disekitarnya. Dia memuaskan dahaga jiwanya akan kasih sayang sang kakak yang tak pernah dia rasakan lagi sejak empat tahun yang lalu...

Gen merebahkan tubuhnya di tatami dan memandang langit-langit apartemennya. Setelah membaca semua surat dari kakaknya, Gen baru tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat menyesal karena membiarkan Gen dibawa ke Yagyou. Menyesal karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga Gen.

Namun penyesalan yang dirasakan oleh Gen jauh lebih berat dari itu. Dia, dengan cakar ayakashinya, telah melukai kakaknya. Melukai satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menyayanginya. Gen tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya untuk kesalahannya itu sampai kapanpun.

Gen lalu duduk lagi. Entah kenapa, dia jadi ingat kata-kata Yoshimori padanya, bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang lain tanpa kita mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata. Gen sadar dia bukan tipe yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, tapi dengan interaksinya dengan Yoshimori, juga Tokine, lambat laun dia belajar bagaimana mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan. Jadi mungkin... ini kesempatan yang baik untuk mengatakan apa yang dia pendam sejak lama pada kakaknya. Apalagi kakaknya juga sudah menulis surat begitu banyak untuknya.

Maka Gen pun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Masamori. Tak lama dia menunggu sampai panggilan itu di jawab.

"_Oh, Gen. Senang kau menghubungiku secepat ini. Jadi bagaimana?"_ tanya Masamori langsung pada pokok utama.

"Touryou... izinkan aku bertemu dengan kakakku. Dan mengenai misiku... ku harap kau tidak menarikku dari Karasumori."

Hening sebentar sebelum terdengar suara tawa Masamori, _"Aku senang jawabanmu seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan mau pergi dari Karasumori. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya aku baru saja menghubungi kakakmu dan mengatakan kalau dia bisa menemuimu di apartemen."_

"A-Apa?" Gen benar-benar terkejut.

Masamori masih separuh tertawa saat bicara lagi, _"Aku meminta kakakmu datang ke apartemen siang ini. Mungkin sekitar jam 11 dia sudah akan sampai. Aku mengirimkan alamat yang jelas, jadi kakakmu tidak mungkin salah alamat."_

"Touryou..." Gen tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia tidak menyangka harus bertemu dengan kakaknya secepat ini. Padahal dia ingin menyiapkan hatinya dulu sebelum bicara dengan kakaknya itu.

"_Baiklah— aku masih banyak urusan. Aku tahu kau bisa, Gen. Jadi— nikmati waktu liburmu hari ini. Sampai jumpa."_

Tanpa bisa dicegah Masamori pun memutus saluran telepon itu, meninggalkan Gen yang mematung dalam kamar. Sadar, Gen langsung memandang jam alarmnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Berarti kakaknya akan segera datang.

Gen hampir saja menyesali tindakannya menelepon sang Touryou, tapi kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia malah tidak tahu kalau kakaknya sedang menuju kemari.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Batinnya.

Sisa waktu sebelum jam sebelas itu dihabiskan Gen hanya untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bicara dengan kakaknya nanti.

Suara bel pintu apartemen yang sebenarnya tak begitu kencang itu, sanggup mengejutkan Gen, bukti kalau dia tengah berpikir keras. Sekali lagi matanya memandang jam dinding dan setengah berharap waktu tidak berjalan, tapi dia tahu keinginannya itu bodoh, jam itu sudah menunjukkan waktu jam sebelas kurang sekian menit. Jadi pasti... yang ada di depan pintu itu adalah kakaknya.

Sekali lagi bel pintu terdengar, tapi Gen belum beranjak. Ternyata ini memang terlalu cepat. Dia belum siap... dia tidak yakin apa dia bisa atau tidak... Tapi... kalau sampai Gen menyiakan kesempatan ini, entah kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya. Maka, Gen pun memutuskan untuk menghadapi ini. Satu hal yang baginya lebih berat dari pada harus menghadapi ayakashi.

Berjalan tertatih karena luka di kakinya masih belum sembuh, Gen pun menuju ke pintu depan. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas sebelum meraih kenop pintu dan akhirnya membukanya.

Kini... hening mengisi saat Gen berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat rapi. Andai ingatan Gen buruk, dia pasti tidak akan mengenalinya sebagai Ryou, kakak perempuannya. Detik berikutnya, Gen melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata kakaknya itu.

"Gen... kau sudah besar sekarang." Suara Ryou terdengar serak, lalu dia pun langsung memeluk adik yang telah lama terpisah itu, "Gen..."

Merasakan kehangatan yang familiar, rasa gugup dan tegang dalam diri Gen menguap entah kemana. Dia menyamankan diri dalam sentuhan yang dia kira tak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi...

Lalu Gen pun mengajak kakaknya masuk. Tidak enak juga kalau bicara di depan pintu begini. Ryou mengamati apartemen tempat Gen tinggal. Begitu masuk dari pintu depan, dia langsung melihat di koridor depan, ada dapur kecil juga lemari pendingin. Di ujung koridor, ada pintu, yang pastinya adalah kamar mandi. Lalu di sisi kanan, hanya ada satu ruangan luas yang berisi futon dan meja. Sungguh kamar yang lengang. Saat itu, dia baru sadar kalau Gen berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Gen— kau terluka?" Tanya Ryou jelas dengan nada cemas.

"Hanya luka kecil... sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Kata Gen, masih sedikit canggung. "Aku tidak punya bantal duduk atau apa, jadi... duduk seadanya saja."

Ryou pun lalu duduk di tatami. Dia diam memandang adik kecil yang kini telah beranjak dewasa itu. Tak begitu banyak berubah, dan itu membuat Ryou lega. "Jadi... Gen... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kulihat tidak begitu dengan kakimu. Kau jelas terluka. Bisa ceritakan kenapa?"

Akhirnya Gen pun menceritakan apa saja yang dia lakukan di Yagyou. Dia bisa menangkap ekspresi kesal di wajah kakaknya, tapi Gen terus meyakinkan kalau orang-orang di Yagyou adalah orang baik.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya. Menyuruh anak berumur 14 tahun maju ke medan pertempuran seperti itu... Gen... tak bisakah kau pulang bersamaku?"

Mendengar itu, Gen jadi sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Tapi— meski berat, Gen harus menolak itu, karena saat ini dia sudah menemukan tempat yang terbaik untuknya. "Maaf, Neechan... Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi, Gen..."

"Aku sudah memutuskan jalan yang akan aku lalui. Ku harap Neechan bisa mengerti. Di Yagyou, juga di Karasumori ini, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa menerimaku. Apa adanya."

Ryou tertegun. Memang, dialah yang paling tahu betapa kejam perlakuan orang-orang pada Gen saat dia masih kecil. Mendengar kalau Gen telah menemukan tempat yang dia suka, hati Ryou terasa hangat, "Kau... benar-benar sudah bertambah dewasa."

"Aku tidak akan selamanya jadi anak-anak, kan?"

Ryou tersenyum lembut. Kecanggungan diantara dua bersaudara itu pun perlahan mencair, berganti suasana hangat yang sama seperti masa kecil mereka dulu. Ryou tak bosan menanyakan apa saja yang telah dialami Gen selama empat tahun ini, bagaimana kehidupannya, apa dia punya teman atau tidak. Waktu seperti ini tidak akan disiakan oleh Ryou. Tapi keduanya juga sepakat tanpa suara untuk tidak menyinggung kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat merek aharus berpisah.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai tiba saatnya makan siang. Karena Gen sama sekali tidak menyimpan bahan masakan, yang mana membuat Ryou marah, akhirnya sang kakak mengajak adiknya untuk makan di luar.

"Jangan terus biasakan makan di restoran junk food, itu tidak baik untukmu." Kata Ryou.

Gen tidak menjawab. Dia paham benar kalau kakaknya ini setipe dengan Atora, kalau dibantah, ceramahnya malah akan makin panjang. Saat berjalan begitu, Gen baru memperhatikan perubahan Ryou. Kakaknya yang dulu berambut pendek dan tomboy, kini tampak lebih dewasa dengan rambut panjang. Apalagi pakaiannya bukan lagi kaos dan celana pendek, melainkan blus anggun dengan rok. Tapi yang tidak berubah... tetap saja cerewet. Tapi toh Gen senang dengan itu.

"Nah— kita makan okonomiyaki saja. Itu makanan favoritmu, kan?" Ryou menarik tangan Gen dan mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah kedai okonomiyaki. Dia pun langsung memesan dua porsi.

Gen pasrah saja diseret Ryou sampai mereka duduk di salah satu meja kosong.

"Hari ini Neechan yang traktir, kau boleh tambah sesukamu." Kata Ryou.

Gen hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama pelayan datang membawa pesanan Ryou, dan gadis itu pun langsung mengolah adonan okonomiyaki di wajan datar yang memang disediakan di tiap meja. Sambil menunggu okonomiyaki itu matang, Gen pun kembali mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Ryou yang mana dia senang untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi kau punya dua teman akrab di sini. Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Ryou.

"Yukimura Tokine dan... Sumimura... Yoshimori..."

"Hemm... mereka juga, sama sepertimu?"

Gen menggeleng, "Mereka bukan ayakashi majiri, tapi kekkaishi. Nanti ku jelaskan di rumah. Touryou bisa marah kalau aku sembarangan bicara."

Agaknya Ryou kesal saat Gen menyinggung masalah Masamori, "Ahh... jangan ungkit tentang dia. Menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia menyimpan semua suratku untukmu? Keterlaluan."

"Neechan."

"Iya iya... Neechan paham kau sangat menghormati orang itu. Tapi tetap saja bikin kesal." Ryou membalik okonomiyaki yang telah matang itu dan membubuhinya dengan saus, "Ayo— makanlah. Sudah lama aku ingin makan okonomiyaki begini denganmu."

Gen pun mulai memakan okonomiyaki itu. Jujur— dia juga rindu sekali bisa makan bersama dengan kakaknya seperti ini.

.

Selesai makan, Ryou memaksa Gen menemaninya belanja untuk mengisi lemari pendingin Gen yang kosong melompong. Ryou tidak mau adiknya sakit gara-gara terlalu banyak makan dari restoran fast food atau konbini. Gen, seperti biasa, tak bisa melawan kemauan kakaknya itu.

"Neechan— tidak perlu sebanyak ini, kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas butuh! Pokoknya Neechan akan mengajarimu memasak yang simpel supaya tidak kebiasaan beli makanan dari restoran!"

Lagi-lagi terdiam, Gen mengikuti Ryou berkeliling supermarket itu untuk belanja segala jenis kebutuhan, yang menurut Ryou, sangat sangat diperlukan oleh Gen.

"Lho, Gen kun?"

Gen menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sudah dia hafal, Tokine.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar Tokine. Lalu dia memandang Ryou di samping Gen, "Ini..."

Ryou langsung tanggap kalau gadis belia di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu teman yang Gen ceritakan tadi, "Halo, apa kabar? Aku Ryou, kakak Gen. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Sapa Ryou.

Tokine jelas tampak terkejut, tak menyangka bertemu dengan kakak Gen yang dia tahu dari kisah masa lalu Gen yang diceritakan oleh Hiba. "Oh— Ah... saya Yukimura Tokine. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku. Maaf kalau Gen merepotkan. Dia ini kelewat pendiam sih, jadi banyak yang salah paham." Ujar Ryou.

Tapi Tokine menggeleng, "Gen kun sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kami terbantu dengan adanya dia di sini."

Mendengar ketulusan di suara Tokine, Ryou pun tersenyum.

Tak lama, dari ujung rak di belakang Tokine, muncullah Yoshimori, "Tokine, aku mencarimu dimana-ma... lho... Gen? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yoshimori pun berhenti di sebelah Tokine.

"Ah— yang ini pasti Sumimura Yoshimori."

Yoshimori terkejut karena wanita muda asing yang ada di sebelah Gen tahu namanya, "Err... anda siapa, ya? Anggota Yagyou, juga?"

Ryou menggeleng, "Aku Shishio Ryou, kakak Gen."

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori terdiam sebelum bereaksi, "EEEHH! Kakakmu, Gen?" Tanyanya tidak percaya pada Gen yang menjawab dengan anggukan saja. "Heee… jadi begitu. Syukurlah, Gen." Kata Yoshimori seraya tersenyum lebar.

Melihat adiknya bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Ryou tersenyum lembut. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Gen bukan semata untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia memang punya teman-teman yang baik.

"Nah— karena kalian sudah berkumpul seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam di apartemen Gen. Aku akan buatkan sukiyaki yang enak."

"Neechan!"

Tak menghiraukan protes dari Gen, Ryou kembali bicara, "Ayolah. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian selalu menjaga Gen. Aku memaksa."

Benar-benar tak bisa melawan kemauan kakak Gen itu, Yoshimori dan Tokine sama-sama membatin, _"Mirip sekali dengan Atora san."_

.

Setelah puas berbelanja untuk keperluan Gen, dua bersaudara itu pun pulang ke apartemen Gen. Di sana, Ryou langsung saja menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sukiyaki meski jam makan malam masih lama sekali. Saking semangatnya, Gen sampai tidak bisa merasa heran karena tadi sang kakak sempat-sempatnya membeli panci sukiyaki, yang pastinya tidak akan pernah dipakai oleh Gen. Karena Ryou terlalu antusias untuk belanja, mereka baru kembali ke apartemen saat hari sudah sore sekali.

Tak punya kesempatan untuk memotong kesenangan kakaknya di dapur, Gen pun duduk di tatami, diam, tak melakukan apa-apa, karena dia memang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lagi diam begitu, ponsel gen berdering nyaring. Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada dua orang yang akan meneleponnya. Sang Touryou, atau Atora. Menghela nafas, Gen menuju ke beranda dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata bukan Masamori atau Atora, melainkan Yoshimori. Gen pun menerima panggilan yang tak biasa itu, lagipula… seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yoshimori.

"_Ou, Gen!"_ Suara Yoshimori langsung terdengar di seberang sana. _"A_ku berpikir, karena kakakmu sudah mengundang makan malam, boleh tidak aku bawakan cake?"

Gen terdiam dan membatin, _"Apa di kepala bocah ini cuma ada cake, cake dan cake saja?"_

"_Gen?"_

"… Terserah. Aku bilang tidak boleh pun kau pasti memaksa."

"_Bagus!"_ Suara Yoshimori jelas terdengar senang, _"Jadi— apa yang kakakmu suka? Chocolate cake? Atau Cheese cake seperti Tokine?"_

"Terserah!" Kesabaran Gen mulai menipis. "Kalau kau tidak punya bahan omongan lain, kututup!"

"_Aaahh! Iya iya iya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot_ _tanya nomor teleponmu sama si baka Aniki itu."_ Seru Yoshimori dengan kesal. _"Ya sudah, sampai nanti."_

Gen pun menyimpan lagi ponselnya dan kembali masuk.

"Siapa yang telepon, Gen?" Tanya Ryou yang masih kasak-kusuk di dapur.

"Yoshimori." Gen duduk lagi di tempatnya yang tadi.

"Kau benar-benar akrab dengan Yoshimori kun, ya? Neechan senang." Ryou memotong sayuran yang akan dipakai untuk sukiyaki nanti, "Jadi— Yoshimori kun itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Gen memandang kakaknya dengan heran, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya— dia itu anak yang..." Gen berhenti, dia jadi bingung sendiri harus mendeskripsikan temannya yang satu itu dengan kata apa. "Mungkin... bersemangat?"

Ryou menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang adiknya dengan heran, "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Yoshimori kun itu kan temanmu. Anak aneh." Ryou pun kembali pada kegiatannya semula, "Lalu gadis bernama Tokine itu, dia pacarnya Yoshimori kun?"

Pertanyaan yang ini benar-benar membuat Gen terkejut, "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja mereka berdua sepertinya akrab sekali."

Gen terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya, "Mereka teman sejak kecil. Mungkin karena itu mereka akrab."

"Oh... teman sejak kecil. Pantas saja."

Lalu Ryou pun meminta Gen untuk merapikan ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat makan mereka nanti. Dengan patuh Gen melakukan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu. Setelah semua beres, Ryou menyuruh Gen untuk membeli beberapa bumbu yang tadi terlupa. Jadilah, Gen menyambar jaketnya dan pergi ke kombini terdekat.

"Ada-ada saja... kenapa ujung-ujungnya aku yang belanja?" Gen menuruni tangga apartemennya, saat itu, lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering nyaring. Gen melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, seketika, dia langsung dilema berat karena yang menghubunginya adalah Atora. Kalau dia angkat, Atora pasti akan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Kalau tidak diangkat, bisa-bisa Atora akan terus meneleponnya sampai Gen 'terpaksa' menerimanya.

Tak mau terlibat masalah dengan pembimbingnya itu, Gen pun menerima panggilan masuk yang belum terputus sedari tadi.

"Gen~" Suara Atora langsung terdengar sebelum Gen sempat negucapkan 'moshi moshi'. "Kau darimana? Kenapa baru mengangkat teleponku? Bagaimana harimu, Gen? Kau sudah bertemu dengan kakakmu?"

Seperti yang sudah Gen kira, pasti seperti ini jadinya, "... Aku tidak apa-apa. Neechan sekrang ada di apartemen, sedang memasak."

"Hee... senangnya..." Dan Atora memang terdengar benar-benar senang, "Rasanya jadi ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah memonopoli anak semanis kamu selama empat tahun."

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU MANIS!" Untung saja jalan yang dilewati Gen sedang kosong, kalau tidak, dijamin dia pasti jadi pusat perhatian.

"Tapi kau memang manis." Ulang Atora tanpa peduli protes dari Gen barusan, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu ya, Gen~ Sampai jumpa." Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Gen menyimpan lagi ponsel itu di saku jaketnya. Entah kenapa, mendadak dia punya keinginan untuk menonaktifkan gadget itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, kalau ada misi mendadak dari Yagyou dan dia tidak siap sedia, bisa jadi pekara.

Sampai di konbini terdekat dengan apartemennya, Gen segera membeli apa yang dibutuhkan kakaknya. Aneh rasanya mengingat selama ini diaa hanya membeli bentou saja. tak berlama-lama, Gen pun meninggalkan konbini dan berjalan pulang. Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Langit sore yang kemerahan mulai berubah hitam, tanda sebentar lagi waktu makan malam akan tiba.

Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti. Seumur-umur, Gen, bisa dibilang, langka sekali makan malam beramai-ramai. Di Karasumori ini pun hanya dua tiga kali karena Yoshimori memaksanya -dengan mengatasnamakan sang ayah- untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga Sumimura.

"Oooii! Geeeen!"

Terkejut mendengar suara yang tinggi melengking itu, Gen pun berbalik dan menemukan sosok dua kekkaishi yang dia kenal tengah berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Gen kun." Sapa Tokine yang tetap saja jauh lebih 'terkendali' dari Yoshimori.

"Kenapa kalian cepat sekali?"

Tokine melirik Yoshimori di sebelahnya, "Tanyakan padanya. Dia yang mendadak menjemputku dan memaksaku segera berangkat."

Sedangkan Yoshimori saat itu, hanya memandang ke arah lain sambil –berusaha- bersiul-siul. Merasa tak ada gunanya membahas ini lebih lama, Gen pun kembali berjalan dan membiarkan dua rekan kerjanya itu mengikuti dari belakang. Sampai di apartemennya, Gen mempersilahkan dua temannya itu untuk masuk, dan itu mengejutkan Ryou.

"Wah— kalian sudah datang? Gawat— padahal aku belum menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan." Ujar Ryou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryou san, aku bantu menyiapkannya." Kata Tokine yang langsung bergabung dengan Ryou di dapur.

Setelah menyerahkan belanjaan titipan kakaknya, Gen pun mengajak Yoshimori untuk duduk. Dia lalu memandang dua kotak putih yang dibawa Yoshimori.

"Itu apa saja?" Tanya Gen curiga.

Dan kecurigaannya terbukti dengan jawaban Yoshimori, "Choco cake dan Cheese cake. Habis kau tidak mau bilang kakakmu suka yang mana, jadi aku buatkan saja dua-duanya."

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Ryou, yang dibantu oleh Tokine, menyajikan sukiyaki yang menjadi andalannya. Mereka berempat menikmati makan malam yang tidak biasa itu. Syukurlah Ryou tipe yang pandai menghidupkan suasana, sehingga tak terasa kecanggungan atau apa, dan mereka semua pun mulai mengobrol, jelas saja, Gen lebih memilih menjadi pendengar setia.

Sukiyaki malam itu, terasa sangat istimewa hingga tak butuh waktu lama hingga semua daging dan sayur habis tak bersisa. Lalu Yoshimori pun segera saja menyajikan dua cake kebanggaannya. Ryou sangat terkejut begitu tahu keahlian Yoshimori yang satu ini, apalagi kue buatan Yoshimori rasanya sangat enak, tak kalah dengan buatan toko. Pujian itu membuat Yoshimori tersenyum lebar sekali.

Akhirnya acara malam itu selesai juga, semua membantu membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam dan Yoshimori juga Tokine berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Ryou san, Gen kun." Kata Tokine.

"Jaa... Sampai nanti, Gen." Yoshimori memakai sepatunya.

Setelah kedua tamunya itu pulang, Ryou melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah malam sekali. Sebaiknya aku juga pulang, ya?"

Mendengar itu, ada rasa tidak rela dalam diri Gen.

Ryou, yang menangkap reaksi itu, tersenyum senang, "Jangan cemas. Meski aku sedang sibuk ujian untuk kelulusan, aku pasti akan sering main ke sini." Dia mengacak rambut Gen, kebiasaannya saat mereka masih kecil dulu, "Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Neechan janji akan sering meneleponmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protes Gen pelan.

Ryou tertawa pelan, "Ya ya ya.. terserah kau saja." Katanya. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal lebih lama, tapi aku bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir." Ryou memakai sepatunya, "Tadi aku juga sudah siapkan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin. Ingat! Jangan suka beli makanan cepat saji. Itu tidak sehat!" Sekali lagi dengan nasehat yang sama. "Nah—setelah ini kau bisa istirahat. Biar besok hari minggu, Neechan tidak mau kau jadi lupa istirahat. Oke?"

Gen mengangguk sementara dalam hati dia membatin, _"Bagaimana mungkin bisa istirahat, sementara kurang dari empat jam lagi aku harus bekerja."_ Tapi dia segera memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kakaknya. Kalau tidak, kakaknya itu pasti akan ngomel-ngomel lagi tentang Yagyou.

Sebelum pergi, Ryou memeluk singkat adiknya itu dan sekali lagi mengatakan kalau dia akan sering datang ke apartemen Gen di akhir pekan.

.

.

Akhirnya— Gen sendiri lagi di apartemennya. Sehari ini rasanya seperti tidak nyata. Satu hari yang sungguh berbeda dalam keseharian Gen yang monoton. Tak bisa dia ingkari, hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, Gen duduk di ruang bertatami yang menjadi ruang segala fungsi di apartemen itu. Sudah sepi begini, Gen baru merasakan lagu nyeri di kakinya. Padahal sejak tadi tak terasa apa-apa. Dia pun meraih kotak P3K yang tadi dibeli oleh kakaknya. Melepas perban yang membalut lukanya, Gen pun mengobati lagi luka yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ini pengalaman yang aneh, mengingat semua luka yang pernah dia derita akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari enam jam. Separah apapun luka itu.

Susah payah membalut lukanya sendiri, akhirnya Gen berhasil juga. Melirik jam, dia masih punya waktu tiga jam untuk tidur. Sungguh, godaan yang tak tertahankan. Maka Gen pun menggelar futon dan menyamankan diri dalam selimut yang hangat.

.

#

.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam yang biasa, selalu Gen yang sampai duluan di Karasumori untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Lalu disusul Tokine dan yang terakhir adalah Yoshimori. Pola yang tidak berubah. Kemudian mereka bertiga berkeliling sekolah untuk patroli.

"Gen kun— kakimu masih belum sembuh?" Tanya Tokine yang melihat Gen berjalan masih sedikit menjaga sebelah kakinya. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Biasanya lukamu selalu cepat sembuh."

"... Senjata milik Kaguro itu istimewa. Bukan sekedar senjata tapi merupakan bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia memiliki semacam racun atau apa yang membuat sel-selku tidak bisa beregenerasi seperti biasa." Jelas Gen.

"Jadi itu akan lama sembuhnya?" Kali ini Yoshimori yang bertanya.

Gen diam sebentar dan menjawab, "Tidak. Tadi lukanya sudah mulai menutup. Jadi kurasa akan pulih sebelum besok."

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori menghela nafas lega. Tokine tersenyum melihat itu.

"Nah— sekarang sebaiknya kita berpencar. Jalan bertiga begini mengacaukan konsentrasi." Ujar Tokine, "Aku ke sebelah sana. Sampai nanti." Dan gadis itu pun pergi diiringi oleh si roh anjing, Hakubi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku juga! Ketsu!" Yoshimori melompat ke atas kekkai yang dia buat, tapi dia tidak segera pergi melainkan bicara dengan memunggungi Gen, "Hey..." Katanya pelan, lalu akhirnya menoleh memandang Gen, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku di Kurosusuki."

Gen sampai tidak bisa bergerak melihat raut wajah Yoshimori saat itu. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Saat dia tersadar, Yoshimori sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Sial... ada-ada saja dia itu."

Malam itu menjadi penutup yang sempurna untuk satu hari istimewa yang Gen jalani. Semoga esok, masih akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa menantinya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GA JADI AKU TAMATIIIIN! MAU AKU BUAT BERSERI YANG PAAAANJANG DAN LAAAAMA DAN BISA TAMAT SEWAKTU-WAKTU #dihajarmassa

Abis jarang bisa bikin fic per day kae gini. Sayang kalo cuma 3 chap doank. Ohohoho... mohon dukungannya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Minggu berlalu menjadi bulan, tak terasa sekarang sudah lewat tiga bulan Gen berada di Karasumori sebagai 'asisten' para Kekkaishi. Selama ini semua berjalan lancar, siang mau pun malam. di sekolah, Gen tak ada kesulitan dengan pelajaran meski dia sering sekali bolos, dengan Yoshimori tentunya. Malam hari pun, tak ada gangguan berarti dari ayakashi-ayakashi yang datang ke tanah Karasumori ini. Kalau pun ada yang berbeda dari keseharian Gen, itu adalah jadwal mingguannya di akhir pekan, waktu dimana Ryou, sang kakak akan mengunjunginya di apartemen.

Hari ini, adalah hari senin yang biasa. Selesai dengan tugas malam di sekolah, jam tujuh lewat sekian belas menit, Gen sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari apartemennya. Pagi ini dia tidak butuh sarapan, karena jam 3 tadi Yoshimori memaksanya memakan kue yang membuat perut Gen penuh. Makin lama, rasanya obsesi Yoshimori pada kue-kue manis semakin mengerikan. Siapa lagi sasarannya selain dia dan Tokine. Gen cuma bisa pasrah saja menghadapi ulah temannya yang satu itu.

Sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa pula, Gen meletakkan tasnya di kelas lalu pergi ke atap. Kalau tetap tinggal di kelas, dia pasti dikerubuti lagi oleh teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya. Gen— tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu.

Menunggu waktu masuk kelas, Gen duduk diam memandang awan yang membentang. Dia jadi mengingat-ingat kejadian selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Seperti kehebohan sekolah karena kehadiran roh Kiyoko. Roh berusia ratusan tahun yang suka berbuat keisengan dan lumayan membuat kekacauan selama beberapa hari. Dari roh ini pula Yoshimori, Gen dan Tokine tahu tentang Shinyuuchi. Atau tanah yang memiliki kekuatan misterius dan menjadi incaran ayakashi seperti Karasumori ini.

Atau juga kedatangan seorang pemuda aneh yang kelewat bersemangat bernama Kongou Takeshi, seorang exorcist yang memakai paku sebagai media untuk menyegel roh. Dia berurusan dengan ayakashi bernama Jaren. Selama dua hari dia ada di Karasumori, Gen merasa kalau Yoshimori bertambah satu orang lagi karena keduanya memiliki sifat sama-sama cepat terpancing emosi.

Dan yang paling tak akan terlupa adalah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Ootengu dari gunung Aiba. Di mana Yoshimori dimintai tolong oleh Shindou, Karasutengu yang tunduk pada Ootengu, untuk membantu Tuan mereka membelah diri sebagai cara meneruskan garis keturunan Ootengu. Gen sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata selama Yoshimori menceritakan pengalamannya terlibat dengan mahkluk yang bisa dikatakan setara dengan dewa itu.

Lamunan Gen buyar saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia pun mengangkatnya segera, "Moshi moshi."

"_Gen."_ Suara Masamori terdengar di sebrang sana. Tak seperti biasanya, suara sang Touryou terdengar sangat serius, padahal biasanya Masamori selalu memulai percakapan dengan bahasan ringan atau paling tidak menggoda Gen dulu. Tapi kalau begini, Gen tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Touryou. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Gen.

"_Ada masalah di markas Yagyou. Misao dan Akira menghilang."_

Gen tertegun. Meski tidak akrab, Gen hafal semua nama dan wajah anggota Yagyou. Misao dan Akira adalah dua dari sekian banyak anak berkemampuan khusus yang dirawat di Yagyou. "Apa—Touryou menginginkan aku kembali ke markas?"

"_Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki di sekitar Karasumori, apa ada kotak hitam misterius dengan segel di atasnya. Kalau kau menemukannya, minta Yoshimori atau Tokine untuk menahannya dalam kekkai. Ingat, jangan sekalipun menyentuh kotak itu!"_

Meski bingung, Gen tidak bertanya yang macam-macam lagi, kalau ini memang tugas, dia akan melaksanakannya.

"_Jangan ceroboh, Gen! Siapapun yang melakukan ini, dia mampu memasukkan lima kotak di wilayah Yagyou."_

"_Baik, Touryou."_

"_Laporkan padaku apapun yang kau temukan!"_

Gen menyimpan ponselnya setelah sambungan itu terputus. Sepertinya akan ada masalah gawat. Kali ini, dia butuh bantuan Yoshimori. Gen pun beranjak dari atap dan menuju ke kelas 2-2. Saat akan masuk, Gen berpapasan dengan seorang siswi yang rambutnya terikat dua, Kanda Yurina, yang kata Yoshimori, memiliki indera ke enam. Siswi itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat Gen.

"M- m- ma- ma- mau a-apa di- sini?" Tanyanya tergagap.

Gen mengacuhkannya dan masuk begitu saja ke kelas dan menghampiri Yoshimori yang sedang ngobrol dengan dua teman sekelasnya. Yoshimori, yang melihat Gen datang, terkejut. Ini kali pertama Gen terang-terangan mencarinya di sekolah.

"Ou, Gen. Ada apa?" Yoshimori berusaha bersikap kasual. Yang ternyata malah menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Bagaimana tidak, siswa pindahan kelas 2-1 yang terkenal anti sosial kini mendadak tampak akrab dengan Yoshimori yang notabene kehadirannya di kelas juga tipis karena kebiasaannya yang selalu tidur itu.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Penting!" Ujar Gen, jelas mengacuhkan pandangan seisi kelas padanya.

Bingung, Yoshimori cuma bisa mengikuti Gen keluar kelas, tak peduli pada kehebohan yang terjadi di dalam kelas.

Mereka berdua bicara di tangga yang menuju ke atap, tempat yang paling sepi di dalam gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya gawat sekali."

Gen pun menceritakan tentang masalah yang terjadi di Yagyou, tentang kotak hitam dan menghilangnya dua anak angota Yagyou secara misterius.

"Apa yang membuat baka Aniki itu yakin kalau di sini juga ada kotak serupa?" Yoshimori bersandar di dinding.

"Karena di Urakai, yang bertanggung jawab atas Karasumori adalah Yagyou. Jadi jika pelaku menyerang anggota Yagyou, kemungkinan besar dia mengincar Karasumori."

Yoshimori berdecak sebal, "Baiklaaah! Aku bantu! Tapi jangan kira aku patuh pada si baka Aniki itu. Aku cuma bosan!" Dengan langkah menghentak, dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei— kita masih butuh bantuan Yukimura!"

.

.

Sampai jam pelajaran selesai, mereka bertiga, yang mencari secara berpencar, tidak menemukan satu kotakpun yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Masamori.

"AAAAHH! Baka Aniki sialaaaan! Apanya yang kotak hitam? Tidak ada benda seperti itu di sini!" Seru Yoshimori kesal saat dia, Tokine dan Gen berkumpul di atap sekolah. "Ada-ada saja."

Tokine, yang sudah terbiasa mendengar keluhan Yoshimori, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ku rasa Masamori san tidak akan berbohong. Mungkin memang kotak itu sangat tersembunyi. Bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita cari lagi. Kita datang lebih awal biar bisa lebih teliti mencari." Dia memandang Gen, "Bagaimana?"

"… Aku setuju. Lagipula kalau ini bukan masalah serius, Touryou tidak akan menghubungiku langsung."

Karena kalah suara, Yoshimori mau tak mau setuju untuk berkumpul di sekolah jam sepuluh malam nanti.

Setelah kesepakatan dibuat, mereka semua pun pulang. Gen pun segera pulang ke apartemennya. Tak lupa, dia membeli bento di konbini. Ya— meski Ryou terus mengingatkannya via telepon kalau dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan bekal dari konbini, Gen tidak punya pilihan lain karena dia tidak bisa memasak. Salah-salah, dia bisa membakar apartemennya karena mencoba memasak sendiri.

Sampai di apartemennya Gen pun segera berganti pakaian dan merebahkan diri di tatami. Selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, kamarnya mengalami banyak perubahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryou yang me-make over tempat ini. Sekarang perabotnya bertambah, sebuah lemari kayu serba guna. Tempat menyimpan pakaian dan juga buku-buku pelajaran Gen yang dulu hanya disimpan begitu saja dalam kardus.

Selain itu ada juga televisi kecil di sudut kamar. Meski Gen bilang tidak perlu, Ryou tetap saja memaksa, jadilah, alat elektronik itu jarang sekali tersentuh, kecuali kalau saat Yoshimori main ke sana.

Masih jam dua lewat sekian menit. Sebaiknya tidur saja. Gen merasa sekarang dia ketularan virus dari Yoshimori, di mana setiap waktu luang, bawaannya pasti ingin tidur. Untungnya saat itu Gen ingat kalau dia punya tugas sekolah, lumayanlah untuk menjaga supaya mata tetap terbuka. Setelah itu… mungkin dia akan latihan. Yoshimori pernah memberitahunya kalau ada tempat latihan di bukit di belakang kuil. Pendeta di kuil itu kenal betul dengan dua keluarga kekkaishi di Karasumori ini, jadi tidak masalah kalau Gen mamu memakai bukit itu untuk tempat latihan.

Daftar kegiatan sore sudah ditetapkan, dan Gen pun segera melaksanakan semua yang dia putuskan sendiri itu.

.

.

Malam akhirnya meraja, sesuai kesepakatan, Gen datang ke sekolah jam 10 tepat. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini dua Kekkaishi itu datang bersamaan. Tak buang banyak waktu, mereka pun memulai pencarian kotak hitam yang dikatakan oleh Masamori. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengira kalau pencarian kotak hitam itu akan menimbulkan sebuah bencana besar.

Di mulai dengan datangnya Wakil ketua Yagyou, Hatori Miki bersama salah satu anggota utama Yagyou, Higurashi. Lalu juga kedatangan salah satu dari dua belas pimpinan teratas Urakai, orang yang disebut sebagai orang yang mengetahui jawaban dari seluruh misteri di seluruh dunia, Okuni. Itu adalah kali pertama Gen berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan Urakai.

Bukan hanya itu saja, dari perburuan kotak hitam misterius di malam itu ternyata ditemukan ada beberapa yang tersebar di wilayah sekolah. Padahal siang tadi kotak-kotak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Gen dan Yoshimori membawa kotak temuan mereka ke tengah lapangan sekolah, namun Tokine, yang mencari di dalam gedung belum muncul sedari tadi.

Akan tetapi kekhawatiran tak berlangsung lama karena mendadak dari dalam kotak-kotak itu, keluarlah ayakashi-ayakashi yang tampak tangguh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai area sekolah menjadi arena pertarungan. Tandu yang membawa Okuni melayang tinggi di udara, dikelilingi oleh anak buahnya yang berpakaian serba putih.

Gen melompat tinggi ke atap sekolah setelah mengalahkan dua ekor ayakashi berukuran besar yang tangguh. Bajunya kini sudah sobek di sana-sini, menandakan tadi dia sempat terluka.

Belum lagi berhenti lama, mendadak Gen merasakan satu energi ayakashi yang luar biasa. Asalnya... dari dalam gedung!

Gen melompat tinggi tepat saat bagian gedung tempatnya berada tadi roboh. Dan dari dalam gedung, keluarlah satu ayakashi berukuran raksasa. Lebih tinggi di gedung sekolah.

"Ketsu!"

Gen mendarat di kekkai yang dibuat Yoshimori untuknya. Dia memandang ayakashi yang memakai pakaian tempur lengkap berwarna hitam itu. "Apa itu... besar sekali..."

"Itu Kurokabuto." Hatori terbang dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan Higurashi untuk merubah tangan dan mantelnya menjadi sayap, "Ayakashi yang diciptakan dari kepompong. Tapi itu belum sempurna. Lihat, yang terbentuk hanya bagian tubuh atasnya saja."

Mendengar itu, Gen baru sadar kalau ayakashi besar itu memang tidak berkaki. Lalu Yoshimori, dengan memakai satu kekkai lagi, naik ke sebelah Gen hingga bisa melihat bentuk ayakashi aneh itu dengan lebih jelas. Mendadak ayakashi itu mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang dan membuat tubuhnya lmbung ke depan. Kalau tubuh ayakashi itu jatuh, dia pasti akan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan lain. Untungnya sebelum terlambat, Yoshimori membuat sebuah kekkai besar yang langsung menghantam kepala ayakashi itu hingga terpental ke belakang, jatuh terguling dan meruntuhkan tembok belakang sekolah.

"Nyaris saja... bisa celaka kalau dia sampai jatuh ke luar sekolah..." Yoshimori tidak sadar kalau apa yang baru saja dia perbuat itu menjadikannya pusat perhatian baik dari Hatori, Higurashi maupun Okuni. Untuk mementalbalikkan ayakashi sebesar itu dengan satu kekkai saja, pasti butuh kekuatan besar, namun Yoshimori sama sekali tak tampak lelah.

"Ketsu! Metsu!" Yoshimori mencoba melumpuhkan sebelah tangan Kurokabuto itu, tapi tak ada efek yang timbul dari serangannya itu. Bukan Yoshimori namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, dia malah terus menyerang dengan brutal.

"... Menarik ya, adik Touryou itu." kata Hatori, memandang bagaimana Yoshimori terus menerus memakai jutsu seolah kekuatannya tak terbatas.

"Menarik... tapi bodoh." Gumam Gen. Dia lalu merubah lagi kedua tangannya menjadi wujud ayakashi dan langsung melesat turun untuk menyerang Kurokabuto bersama Yoshimori.

Hatori memandang pertempuran di bawah sana. Dia tak pernah melihat sebelumnya Gen yang bekerja sama dengan orang lain sebelum ini.

"Gen banyak berubah." Ujar Higurashi, menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran Hatori.

"Iya. Tak salah kalau Hanashima san selalu bilang kalau Yoshimori kun itu anak yang istimewa. Dia bisa mencairkan hati Gen yang sudah lama membeku." Hatori memandang bagaimana Gen bisa bekerja sama dan tampak kompak sekali dengan Yoshimori. "Kita bantu mereka, Higurashi. Kurokabuto terlalu kuat untuk mereka hadapi berdua saja."

.

.

Satu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Mendadak saja muncul satu kekuatan yang luar biasa di tanah Karasumori. Sungguh satu energi yang tak terkira. Kurokabuto tampak menyerap energi itu dan tubuhnya pun mengalami perubahan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tumbuh dan dia pun menjadi sosok ayakashi yang sempurna.

"Sial! Apa ini kekuatan Karasumori?" Yoshimori sekali lagi mencoba menyerang, namun tetap saja gagal. "Gen, kita serang kepalanya. Siapa tahu itu titik lemahnya." Seru Yoshimori. Namun dia heran karena tidak ada jawaban, "Gen?" Yoshimori menoleh ke belakang dan dia terkejut melihat Gen jatuh berlutut dengan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, "Oi, Gen!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Yoshimori tersentak dan menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak Gen, "O-oi! Kau kenapa, Gen?"

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini!"

Saat itu Yoshimori seperti melihat semacam kabut putih muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyelimuti tubuh Gen. Dia juga bisa melihat tato yang menjadi segel pembatas kekuatan ayakashi di tubuh Gen mulai berubah merah, pertanda kalau kekuatan ayakashi dalam diri Gen sedang meluap.

"Gen!" Hatori melompat turun dari punggung Higurashi dan langsung menghampiri juniornya itu. "Celaka... kekuatannya tidak terkendali."

Rasa panas yang luar biasa membakar tubuh Gen dari dalam. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kekuatan yang selama ini bisa dia kendalikan seperti lepas kendali dan mengamuk dalam dirinya. Tidak... kalau sampai dia berubah sempurna menjadi ayakashi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari Yagyou. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Gen! Pakai ini!" Hatori mengikatkan sebuah gelang rajutan. Saat ikatannya selesai, Gen merasa kalau perlahan kekuatan ayakashinya kembali dalam kendalinya.

"Hatori san... ini..."

"Gelang yang dibuat Fumiya. Ku rasa bisa meredam sedikit energi Karasumori ini. Bagaimana?"

Panas yang membara dalam tubuhnya sudah berkurang, tapi Gen pahan kondisi tubuhnya tak bisa dipakai untuk bertarung. Kalau lengah, kekuatannya bisa lepas kendali lagi.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Gen?" Tanya Yoshimori tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Ya—"

Yoshimori menghela nafas lega, "Baguslah! Sekarang kau diam saja di sana, biar aku yang bereskan dia." Tanpa bisa dicegah, Yoshimori kembali menyerang ayakashi berukuran raksasa itu.

Hatori juga Higurashi membantunya, namun tak memberi banyak kerusakan berarti pada ayakashi itu. Gen, yang masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas itu memakai waktu untuk menganalisa gerakan si Kurokabuto itu. di saat itu juga, samar, dia bisa melihat kabut putih menyebar di sekitar wilayah itu. Kabut putih yang membawa satu kekuatan yang luar biasa... kekuatan Karasumori. Gen melihat kabut itu mengelilingi Yoshimori, seketika itu, satu kekkai besar berhasil menghancurkan bagian dada Kurokabuto itu.

Namun ternyata bukan hanya Yoshimori yang mendapat keuntungan dari kekuatan Karasumori, ayakashi itu juga menerima limpahan tenaga yang luar biasa. Seketika, bekas serangan Yoshimori langsung kembali seperti semula. Bukan hanya itu saja, kini Kurokabuto itu memunculkan sebuah katana yang luar biasa besar dan panjang. Pedang itu terhunus dengan menebarkan satu energi yang mengerikan.

Tak terduga oleh siapapun, Kurokabuto itu menghunus pedangnya dan menancapkannya ke dalam tanah. Getaran yang luar biasa mengguncang tanah Karasumori. Benturan dua energi seolah menimbulkan distorsi ruang di wilayah ini.

Gen bisa melihat selubung kabut putih itu semakin pekat, kini kabut aneh itu nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh Kurokabuto yang besar. Bukan itu saja, Gen juga bisa melihat hal serupa terjadi pada Yoshimori. Keadaan Yoshimori saat itu pun cukup aneh, dia seperti kehilangan kesadaran, mirip seperti _Trance State_ yang terjadi saat mereka di Kurosusuki.

"Celaka... Kalau dia sampai terseret arus kekuatan Karasumori..." Bersusah payah, Gen akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah Yoshimori yang terselimuti kabut putih itu. "Yoshimori!" Gen meraih tangan Yoshimori dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga terbebas dari belenggu kekuatan Karasumori.

Tubuh mereka berdua terdorong kebelakang oleh desakan energi di sekeliling Kurokabuto. Gen memakai tubuhnya sendiri sebagai pelindung agar Yoshimori tidak terkena efek dari ledakan energi itu.

Kali ini Hatori benar-benar dibuat keheranan karena perubahan Gen. Seorang Gen yang dulu pasti tidak akan repot pasang badan demi melindungi orang lain, tapi sekarang, Gen seolah tak peduli pada luka-luka yang terus diterima tubuhnya karena sayatan dari udara kosong yang terjadi akibat benturan energi itu.

Yoshimori tersadar dari blank state-nya, "Gen..."

"Bagus kau sudah sadar." Gen memandang sosok ayakashi yang kini benar-benar tertelan oleh kabut putih aneh itu. guncangan di tanah Karasumori makin kuat dan saat itu mulai timbul retakan-retakan di baju zirah yang dipakai si Kurokabuto.

"Apa itu?" Yoshimori melindungi matanya dari bebatuan yang berterbangan.

"Sepertinya energi ayakashi terlalu besar untuk diserap oleh tubuhnya."

Yoshimori merasakan kalau kabut putih itu kembali mendekat padanya, "BERISIK! Jangan mengganggu!" Kekkaishi itu menarik tangannya dari lilitan kabut putih yang diselimuti energi luar biasa, "Sial! Jadi ini kekuatan Karasumori sebenarnya. Siaaal! Aku tidak akan kalah!" Namun belum lagi Yoshimori berdiri, kepalanya terhantam tongkat Tenketsu.

"SAKIIT!" Yoshimori mengusap-usap kepalanya dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Gen ikut terkejut melihat kehadiran Sumimura Shigemori dan Yukimura Tokiko. Dia kepala keluarga Kekkaishi di Karasumori ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh? Mengurus ayakashi begini saja lama sekali!" Shigemori berkacak pinggang, "Cih! Kesal memang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengurus ini sendirian, nenek tua."

"Itu kan kau, kakek menyedihkan. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk membereskan ini."

Meski sambil beradu mulut, dua Kekkaishi senior itu pun mengacungkan tongkat Tenketsu milik mereka dan segera muncul semacam pusaran yang menyeret Kurokabuto kedalam ketiadaan, padahal saat itu mereka sama sekali tak memakai ketsu atau metsu. Kekuatan dua orang tua ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Begitu seluruh tubuh Kurokabuto hilang, tekanan energi juga guncangan di tanah Karasumori langsung menghilang seketika. Gen juga melihat kabut putih yang sejak tadi bertebaran dimana-mana, hilang secara misterius, tanpa jejak..

.

Usai kehebohan yang mencekam karena Kurokabuto, kini semua kembali berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Okuni, yang sedari tadi mengawasi semua dari udara, mengatakan kalau penyerangan ke Karasumori kali ini adalah ulah dari seseorang yang mengincar kekuatan Karasumori. Penyerangan ini telah tersusun rapi dan dilaksanakan dengan hati-hati. Sebelum menghilang, Okuni juga sempat mengatakan sedikit tentang kekuatan misterius di tanah Karasumori yang mulai muncul sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum menghilang, Okuni hanya berpesan satu hal, bahwa mulai sekarang, Karasumori mungkin tak akan lagi mampu untuk ditangani oleh para Kekkaishi semata.

Setelah Okuni pergi, Tokine, yang sejak tadi entah dimana keberadaannya, muncul dan menceritakan kalau dia sempat masuk ke dalam kotak misterius itu. Bukan karena terhisap, tapi memang dia sengaja. Tokine juga menceritakan tentang seseorang dengan kemampuan membentuk dimensi pemisah dengan tinta, namun selama terkurung dalam ruang yang tersambung dengan kotak hitam aneh itu hingga akhirnya dia berhasil keluar, Tokine tak pernah lagi melihat sosok orang yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

Sungguh... satu hari yang penuh keanehan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Gen?" Tanya Hatori, menghampiri Gen yang terduduk lemas di bawah pohon.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Gen, meski sebenarya itu bohong. Saat ini badannya terasa sakit semua, seperti baru bertarung habis-habisan. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, Gen sama sekali tak melakukan pertarungan yang berat hari ini.

Hatori memandang gelang rajut yang dia pakaikan pada Gen tadi. Gelang itu kini tampak separuh terbakar, "Gen, seperti yang dikatakan Okuni sama, kekuatan Karasumori makin meningkat. Jika sekali lagi kekuatannya mempengaruhi darah ayakashi dalam dirimu, kau harus menemui anggota divisi majinai untuk memperkuat segelmu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan laporkan kondisi saat ini pada Touryou, ku serahkan tugas di sini padamu." Lalu wanita yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Masamori itu pun mengampiri para Kekkaishi, yang sedang memperbaiki wilayah sekolah yang rusak parah, untuk berpamitan.

.

.

"Rasanya seperti mau mati saja..." Keluh Yoshimori yang berjalan sambil bertumpu pada tongkat Tenketsu miliknya. Menjelang fajar, akhirnya perbaikan sekolah pun usai, pastinya itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Kini, gedung Karasumori Gakuen pun kembali berdiri gagah seolah pertempuran yang terjadi sekian jam lalu tak pernah ada.

Gen berjalan di sebelah Yoshimori, berusaha sabar mendengar keluh kesah pemuda itu, lagipula sedikit banyak Gen merasa menyesal tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk memulihkan kondisi sekolah seperti sedia kala.

Mereka berpisah jalan di persimpangan karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Gen segera pulang ke apartemennya dan merebahkan diri di futon. Malam yang melelahkan. Terlebih lagi tadi Masamori sempat mengirimkan e-mail padanya yang hanya berisi satu baris kalimat saja.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Entah kenapa Gen punya firasat kalau keadaan di Karasumori akan menjadi lebih menyulitkan. Tapi semoga saja firasatnya kali ini meleset.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Benernya pingin masukin Hiura di chap ini, tapi... chap besok ajalah^^ Ga banyak bicara, cuma nunggu ripiunya aja :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kalau boleh dibilang... Gen sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan terus berada di Karasumori ini selama empat bulan lebih. Dan sekarang, dia sudah naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Ajaib, mungkin. Tapi karena di akhir pekan dia selalu belajar dengan kakaknya, Gen malah mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang bagus. Di kelas tiga ini, dia dan Yoshimori ada dalam satu kelompok di kelas 3-3. Namun yang berbeda bukan hanya itu saja, malam tadi, Masamori menghubungi Gen dan mengatakan kalau dia mengirim dua lagi anggota Yagyou untuk membantu tugas Gen di Karasumori. Keduanya juga akan bersekolah di Karasumori seperti Gen.

Bukan tanpa alasan Masamori mengirim tenaga tambahan, tapi memang karena saat ini Karasumori sedang berada di titik rawan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sempat terjadi keributan karena salah satu anggota keluarga Ougi, keluarga yang memegang peranan dalam 12 pimpinan Urakai, membuat perkara di wilayah Karasumori. Dari kejadian itu pula Masamori menangkap kalau sebenarnya dalam tubuh Urakai sendiri ada yang berusaha membelot dan berniat untuk merebut kekuasaan atas tanah Karasumori.

Masalah lain yang muncul seiring dengan kasus yang terus terjadi, Yagyou juga mulai mencium adanya satu organisasi yang melakukan Perburuan Shin'yuuchi. Dengan sengaja membunuh atau menjadikan satu Penguasa Tanah menjadi bawahan mereka hingga bisa merebut kekuatan yang dimiliki satu wilayah tertentu. Dan organisasi ini pun, diduga memiliki hubungan dengan Urakai.

Situasi tidak akan sama lagi di Karasumori mulai sekarang, apalagi dengan dua anggota baru di Karasumori ini. Gen kenal betul dua nama yang di kirim ke Karasumori sebagai bala bantuan. Akitsu Shuu dan Kagemiya Sen. Dua orang yang dulu pernah berada dalam divisi tempur Yagyou yang sama seperti Gen. Namun sekarang keduanya dipindahkan ke divisi intelegensi.

"_Kenapa juga harus mereka? Touryou pasti merencanakan sesuatu lagi."_ Batin Gen seraya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ou, Gen!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gen menoleh dan mendapati Yoshimori sedang bersama seorang temannya dari kelas dua, Ichigaya Tomonori.

"Tahun ini kita sekelas, ya." Yoshimori memberi isyarat supaya Gen duduk di sebelahnya.

Gen pun meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah Yoshimori tapi dia tidak duduk, _"Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu ada satu lagi anggota Yagyou yang akan masuk kelas ini."_ Batin Gen. Dia memang belum memberitahu Yoshimori tentang kabar ini. Tapi kalau tidak segera diberi tahu, entah bagaimana reaksi Yoshimori nanti.

Masih ada waktu sebelum upacara pembukaan semester baru di mulai, Gen pun memberi isyarat dalam diam agar Yoshimori mengikutinya. Seperti biasa, mereka bicara di tangga dekat atap.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoshimori.

"Apa Touryou menghubungimu?"

Yoshimori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada urusan apa si baka Aniki itu menghubungiku? Memangnya kenapa?"

Kesimpulannya, Yoshimori tidak tahu apa-apa tentang informasi terbaru. Gen pun menjelaskan kalau akan ada dua orang anggota Yagyou yang akan bergabung di Karasumori.

"Eeehh... dua sekaligus? Kenapa?"

Gen bersandar di dinding, "Langkah keamanan saja. Mengingat kalau Karasumori menjadi titik sengketa di Urakai. Lagipula memang akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang membuat kita bertiga kewalahan, kan?"

Enggan, Yoshimori mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Gen itu benar, "Jadi... seperti apa mereka?"

"Akitsu Shuu, ayakashi majiri, dia satu tahun lebih tua dari kita, jadi dia akan masuk di SMU. Yang satu lagi namanya Kagemiya Sen, seusia dengan kita. Ayakashi majiri dengan kemampuan untuk mendeteksi hawa keberadaan ayakashi."

"Hmm... keduanya ayakashi majiri. Apa tidak masalah? Maksudku, Karasumori saat ini tidak bisa diprediksi, kadang tenang, kadang juga meluap-luap seperti beberapa waktu lalu."

"Keputusan Touryou tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Yoshimori mengacak rambutnya, "Seenaknya saja dia itu. Ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur begini mau diapakan lagi? Lalu apa Tokine sudah tahu mengenai ini?"

"Ku rasa belum. Tapi Shuu pasti akan menjelaskan situasinya."

Waktu bicara mereka habis karena pengumuman untuk semua murid agar berkumpul di gedung olah raga tersiar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Keduanya pun beranjak untuk mengikuti acara tahunan itu.

.

Setelah upacara awal semester, Gen dan Yoshimori masuk ke kelas mereka, saat itulah Kurosu sensei, guru homeroom kelas 3-3, memperkenalkan Kagemiya Sen sebagai murid pindahan. Gen sebenarnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dulu dia pernah terlibat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan dengan Sen. Karena satu-satunya bangku kosong adalah di sebelah Gen, jadilah dia, Yoshimori dan Sen duduk berderet dalam satu baris, membuat Gen semakin merasa sedikit janggal.

Beruntung hari pertama hanya berupa perkenalan anggota dan rapat kepengurusan kelas, jadi Gen tidak perlu lama-lama di dalam kelas. Meski begitu, ada urusan yang lebih penting yang harus dibahas dengan dua Kekkaishi di sini. Maka, atap sekolah sekali lagi menjadi tempat untuk berkumpul.

Di sana, Gen memperkenalkan Yoshimori dengan Shuu juga Tokine dengan Sen. Ini membuat Gen jadi makin canggung. Seumur-umur di Yagyou, bisa dibilang, hubungan Gen dengan Shuu dan Sen itu buruk. Akan tetapi dia tertolong dengan sikap Shuu yang jauh lebih bersahabat dari Sen.

"Jadi— selama di Karasumori ini, kalian tinggal di mana?" Tanya Tokine pada dua anggota Karasumori yang baru.

"Touryou menyediakan tempat tinggal di asrama cabang milik organisasi. Tidak jauh dari sekolah." Jawab Shuu.

"Yagyou punya asrama di Karasumori?" Tokine tampak terkejut, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sana juga, Gen kun?"

"... Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Walau tampak masih curiga, Tokine tak lanjut bertanya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, Shuu kun, Sen kun."

.

.

Hari ini, Yoshimori mendadak bilang ingin main dulu ke apartemen Gen. Tak punya alasan menolak, Gen mengizinkannya. Di apartemen Gen, Yoshimori, yang mana bisa dibilang adalah penghuni kedua yang paling sering ada di apartemen itu, langsung menyalakan televisi.

"Sepertinya barang di kamar ini tambah lagi." kata Yoshimori, mengamati sekeliling dan menemukan ada dua perabot baru. Sebuah kursi bantal bulat di sudut ruangan juga sebuah keranjang rotan di sudut yang lain.

Gen mengambil baju ganti dan menuju ke kamar mandi, "Tak usah kau tanya. Kau tahu sendiri Neechan selalu bawa barang-barang baru kalau berkunjung." Dia segera berganti pakaian dan keluar lagi. Gen mengambil jus dari dalam lemari pendingin juga dua gelas lalu membawanya ke meja.

"Kata Shuu tadi, selain mereka, ada beberapa anggota Yagyou senior yang datang. Apa mereka akan ikut berjaga di Karasumori?" Tanya Yoshimori sambil menuang jus ke dalam gelasnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka dikirim untuk mengawasi saja. Kalau keadaan tidak terkendali, baru mereka bertindak."

Yoshimori meminum isi gelasnya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk, "Kenapa jadi gawat begini sih? Kenapa harus Karasumori? Katanya di seluruh Jepang ini banyak sekali Shinyuuchi. Jadi kenapa harus Karasumori yang diincar?"

"Salah alamat kalau kau tanya itu padaku. Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada Touryou saja?"

"Malas." Jawab Yoshimori seketika.

Sudah paham benar kalau Yoshimori suka senewen kalau sudah menyangkut masalah sang kakak, Gen tidak bicara lagi. Masih sedikit tidak habis pikir, padahal libur musim semi kemarin, Yoshimori sempat dimintai tolong oleh Masamori untuk pergi ke salah satu wilayah Shin'yuuchi selain Karasumori. Gen kira hubungan dua bersaudara itu akan lebih baik lagi. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

Selain itu, Yoshimori juga pernah sekali berkonfrontasi frontal dengan salah satu anggota pemburu Shin'yuuchi saat dia dimintai tolong oleh Mamezo, anak buah Uro sama, Penguasa Tanah di gunung dekat Karasumori, untuk 'merapikan' daerahnya yang rusak akibat ulah para pemburu Shin'yuuchi. Gen makin merasa kalau misi menjaga Karasumori ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari misi manapun yang pernah dia lakukan.

Sejenak mereka berdua diam dan menonton acara televisi yang entah apa. Tak lama, Yoshimori mengeluarkan bantal keramatnya dari dalam tas dan mendadak rebahan begitu saja.

"Numpang tidur." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Memang kau tidak butuh latihan?"

"Masa bodo'. Lagipula ini masih jam 11. Sore nanti aku bisa berlatih." Menguap sekali, Yoshimori memejamkan mata dan langsung tertidur.

Gen menghela nafas melihat betapa cepatnya Yoshimori bisa terlelap kapan dan dimanapun, "Dasar bocah."

.

.

Saat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih, Gen segera memakai seragam Yagyou dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Setelah memakai pelindung tangan dan kaki, Gen pun segera berangkat ke Karasumori gakuen.

"Gen kun." Seperti biasa, Tokine yang pertama datang, "Lho? Masih sendirian?"

"Tidak. Kagemiya dan Akitsu sudah ada di dalam."

"Hem..." Tokine melompati gerbang sekolah dengan santai, "Lalu kenapa kau masih menunggu di sini?"

"... Sudah terbiasa."

Menangkap nada enggan pada suara Gen, Tokine tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, "Baiklah. Aku patroli duluan. Sampai nanti, Gen kun." Diikuti oleh Hakubi, gadis itu pun menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Lima menit kemudian, Yoshimori datang dan Gen pun berpatroli bersama dengan Kekkaishi itu. Ada beberapa ayakashi kecil yang lumayan bisa menjadi penghilang bosan mereka berdua. Tapi selebihnya, semua terkendali.

"Ah~ bosan jadinya kalau begini." Yoshimori meregangkan kedua tangannya, "Madarao! Sudah ku bilang jangan makan bangkai ayakashi! Menjijikkan!" Dia mengacungkan tongkat Tenketsu-nya dan membersihkan sisa ayakashi yang baru dia kalahkan.

"Bagimu menjijikkan, tapi bagiku ini enak sekali." Si roh anjing itu malah dengan sengaja mengunyah bagian tubuh ayakashi itu dengan suara keras.

Gen mengacuhkan saja pertengkaran yang biasa itu. Dia mengawasi sekeliling dan sekelebat dia melihat Shuu dan Sen ada di atap sekolah. Berdiri diam dan tak melakukan apapun. _"... Semoga saja tidak ada masalah."_ Gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Yoshimori mendadak saja sudah ada di belakang Gen, "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bicara apa-apa." Kata Gen mengelak.

"Bohong! Aku jelas dengar kau bicara kok! Kau pasti mengata-ngatai aku lagi, ya?" Tuduhnya.

Malas menanggapi, Gen diam saja dan membiarkan Yoshimori terus bicara tanpa mengenal titik dan koma.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini. Kenapa malah ribut sendiri sih?" Tokine muncul di depan mereka berdua, "Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

"Tokine, Tokine! Dengar! Gen lagi-lagi mengata-ngatai aku!" Kata Yoshimori yang jelas mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tokine tadi.

"Aku tidak mengataimu." Kata Gen, kesal juga akhirnya dituduh begitu. "Aku hanya..."

Ucapan Gen terpotong saat mendadak dua Kekkaishi yang bersamanya itu serentak memandang ke arah langit. Segera Gen tahu kalau ada ayakashi yang muncul di dekat mereka. Benar saja, dari atas, mendadak muncullah seekor ayakashi berukuran luar biasa besar. Mereka bertiga bersiap menghindar, kalau tidak, ayakashi itu pasti jatuh dan menindih mereka. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Alih-alih jatuh menimpa mereka, ayakashi hitam bertubuh besar mirip kecoa itu mendadak saja berhamburan bagai terpotong oleh pedang yang tajam. Jelas itu membuat Gen, Yoshimori dan Tokine terkejut bukan main.

Tokine membuat sebuah kekkai besar untuk melindungi mereka dari potongan-potongan tubuh ayakashi itu berikut hujan darah yang terjadi.

Bersamaan dengan badan ayakashi yang berhamburan di tanah, muncullah sosok seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah panjang. Pemuda asing itu tampaknya sebaya dengan mereka, namun Gen menangkap ada satu yang janggal di mata pemuda itu.

Pemuda asing itu berdiri bergeming di serakan bangkai ayakashi itu, memandang lurus pada Yoshimori dan Tokine.

Tak di sangka, Yoshimori mendadak bicara dengan suara keras, "KAU! Mau apa kau di sini?"

Itu membuat Tokine dan Gen heran.

"Yoshimori... kau kenal dia?"

Mata Yoshimori memandang tajam pemuda itu, "Dia— tidak salah lagi! Kau pemburu Shin'yuuchi yang aku temui di gunung Uro sama!"

"Yoshimori, tenang dulu. Tidak mungkin seorang pemburu Shin'yuuchi datang terang-terangan seperti ini." Tokine menahan Yoshimori yang sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kendali. Tokine memandang pemuda asing itu, "Siapa namamu dan apa keperluanmu di Karasumori ini?" Tanyanya seraya menghilangkan kekkai yang tadi dia buat.

"Aku datang atas perintah Markas Utama Urakai untuk menjaga Karasumori dan menjadi bantuan untuk para Kekkaishi yang bertugas. Namaku Hiura Souji." Katanya dengan bahasa yang sangat formal. Pemuda bernama Hiura itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop hitam dengan lambang Urakai, "Aku diminta untuk menyerahkan ini kepada pimpinan kelompok dari Yagyou yang bertanggung jawab di sini. Atas nama Shishio Gen."

Yoshimori dan Tokine bersamaan memandang Gen yang sebenarnya sama herannya dengan mereka berdua. Sejak kapan dia ditunjuk dari pimpinan kelompok di sini? Meski begitu, Gen pun maju dan menerima surat itu. Di dalam surat dijelaskan kalau Hiura Souji adalah anggota pasukan khusus Urakai yang menerima perintah langsung dari 12 pimpinan utama. Dengan segel khusus yang tak mungkin dipalsu, mau tak mau Gen hanya bisa menerima tambahan anggota lagi di Karasumori ini.

"Surat ini asli. Karena ini perintah langsung dari 12 pimpinan, aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak." Ujar Gen.

Lalu Hiura melangkah maju dan membungkukkan badannya pada Yoshimori dan Tokine, "Aku diperintahkan untuk menjadi asisten para Kekkaishi dan melaksanakan perintah dari kalian. Di Karasumori ini, kalian berdua adalah majikanku."

"_Bagus. Sekarang tambah satu masalah lagi." _Batin Gen melihat Yoshimori yang tampaknya masih curiga kalau pemuda bernama Hiura adalah seorang pemburu Shin'yuuchi.

.

"Gen-kun, apa benar dia dikirim langsung oleh para pimpinan Urakai?" Tanya Shuu saat Gen mendatangi mereka. Dia tak perlu penjelasan dari Gen karena kemampuan ayakashi majiri miliknya memungkinkan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Segel yang ada di surat itu asli. Tapi Yoshimori curiga kalau yang bernama Hiura Souji itu ada hubungannya dengan pemburu Shin'yuuchi. Jadi kalian awasi dia!"

"Baiklah. Kami juga akan cari informasi tentangnya. Iya kan, Sen chan?"

Sen memalingkan wajahnya, "Ini bagian pekerjaan, kan? Mana mungkin aku menolak."

Sudah menduga akan dapat reaksi seperti itu, Gen tidak bicara lagi. Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali pada Yoshimori dan Tokine yang masih bersama dengan Hiura.

Melihat Gen datang, Yoshimori menarik si ayakashi majiri itu sedikit menjauh, "Kau yakin? Aku tidak mungkin salah. Matanya sama seperti mata orang yang menyerangku di tempat Uro sama."

"Akitsu dan Kagemiya akan mencari informasi tentang dia. Aku juga akan tanya pada Touryou. Jadi sementara ini, kita awasi dulu dia!"

Yoshimori menghentak-hentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, "Lihat saja kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam. Aku sendiri yang akan menghajarnya."

"Kalau kecurigaanmu itu terbukti, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Kata Gen. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke sebelah Tokine yang malah ngobrol akrab dengan Hiura, yang tetap bereaksi datar.

"Jadi Souji kun, selama di sini, kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hiura diam. Cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia merogoh lagi isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar surat lain. "Ini... untuk keluarga Yukimura."

Reaksi yang sangat lambat.

Tokine menerima surat itu dan membacanya, "Oh. Baiklah. Kalau memang itu yang diperintahkan padamu. Lagipula di sini tertulis kalau Baasan sudah memberi izin."

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori merebut surat di tangan Tokine, dan setelah membacanya, dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah, "KAU TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DI RUMAH KELUARGA YUKIMURA!" Serunya sekuat tenaga.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine memandang teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Tapi Yoshimori tidak gentar seperti biasa, "Kau gila, Tokine? Di rumahmu itu perempuan semua. Bagaimana bisa kau izinkan orang asing tinggal begitu saja di sana?"

"Tapi dia tidak punya tempat lain."

"ADA!" Seru Yoshimori, "Kau," Katanya pada Hiura, "akan tinggal di rumahku."

Keputusan sepihak itu mengejutkan baik Gen mau pun Tokine.

"Kau yakin, Yoshimori?" Tanya Gen.

"Lebih baik di rumahku." Yoshimori masih memandang tajam pada Hiura yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah akhirnya disetujui oleh semua kalau Hiura akan tinggal di rumah Yoshimori, tugas patroli pun kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini Yoshimori menghalangi Tokine yang menawarkan diri untuk mengenalkan Hiura pada lingkungan Karasumori, malah dia sendiri yang mengambil tugas itu.

Saat sedang patroli di bagian belakang gedung, ponsel Gen berdering. Dia pun segera mengangkat setelah tahu kalau yang menghubunginya adalah Masamori. "Moshi moshi, Touryou."

"_Ah— Gen. Malam yang sibuk, ku rasa?"_

Seolah paham kalau Touryou yang satu ini seperti punya mata dan telinga di mana saja, Gen tidak menanggapi, "Yoshimori curiga pada Hiura itu. Katanya dia adalah pemburu Shin'yuuchi."

"_Memang ada kecurigaan seperti itu."_

Gen terkejut mendengar itu, "Lalu kenapa dia dikirim ke sini?"

"_Keputusan ini diambil tanpa sepengetahuanku. Saat aku mendapat informasi, dia sudah dikirim ke sana. Awasi saja pergerakannya! Aku juga sudah beri perintah yang sama pada Sen dan Shuu."_

Kesempatan itu dipakai Gen untuk protes, "Touryou, sejak kapan statusku naik jadi pimpinan kelompok?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"_Ah? Kau belum aku beritahu, ya? Karena aku mengirim lumayan banyak anggota Yagyou ke Karasumori, tetap ada yang harus bertanggung jawab di sana, kan? Berhubung kau yang paling lama ada di sana, jadi ya— aku tunjuk saja kau sebagai ketua. Hahaha..."_

"_Sama sekali tidak lucu." _Batin Gen. "Bukannya ada anggota senior Yagyou yang juga dikirim ke sini?"

"_Memang benar, tapi kan mereka hanya sebagai pengawas. Pelaksana di area hanya kau, Sen dan Shuu saja. Sudahlah, Gen. Nikmati saja posisi barumu!"_ Ujar Masamori ringan, _"Nah— aku masih ada urusan. Kalau ada masalah, segera laporkan padaku!"_

"Touryou—" Ucapan Gen terputus karena Masamori sudah menutup sambungan telepon itu, "... Apa lagi yang direncanakannya?"

Akhirnya sampai mendekati faja, tak ada satu ayakashi lagi yang muncul. Tanda kalau ini udah saatnya untuk pulang. Saat Gen di gerbang sekolah, dia melihat Shuu dan Sen sudah pergi dari wilayah sekolah dengan cara melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Cara yang biasa Gen lakukan dulu.

"Mereka berdua itu... sejak tadi sama sekali tidak tampak." Kata Yoshimori sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sebenarnya mereka berdua itu tugasnya apa, sih?"

Gen sendiri tidak yakin, jadi dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah, Yoshimori! Kau mau marah-marah sampai kapan?" tanya Tokine, "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sampai nanti, Gen kun."

Gen masih diam di depan gerbang sementara dua Kekkaishi itu pergi bersama dengan Hiura yang sedari tadi bungkam tanpa suara. Ada yang aneh dengannya... sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

Masih penasaran tentang jati diri Hiura, Gen pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoshimori sampai ke kediaman keluarga Sumimura. Dengan diam-diam pastinya.

.

Sampai di pelataran depan rumah keluarga Sumimura, Yoshimori berhenti dan berbalik memandang Hiura. Saat itu Gen bersembunyi di pepohonan yang –untungnya- tumbuh lebat. Dengan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, dia mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan Yoshimori.

"Aku masih yakin kalau kau orang yang aku temui di gunung tempat Uro sama berada. Apa sekarang kau mengincar Karasumori sebagai buruanmu?"

Seperti tadi, Hiura diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Aku... tidak menerima perintah seperti itu."

Dari wajahnya, Gen tahu Yoshimori setengah mati menahan emosinya, "—Jadi, perintah apa yang kau terima sebelum kau berangkat kemari?"

"Untuk menjaga Karasumori dan membantu tugas para Kekkaishi." Ujar Hiura, pengulangan apa yang dia katakan di sekolah tadi.

Mendadak Yoshimori mencengkram bagian depan jubah Hiura, "Jangan main-main denganku! Kau yang sudah membuat kerusakan di gunung milik Uro sama dan kau juga yang berusaha membunuhku saat itu. Aku tidak akan salah mengenali matamu meski saat itu wajahmu tertutup!"

Hiura tak menampakkan perubahan emosi sama sekali, dia memandang Yoshimori dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Aku... tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang itu."

Dikuasai emosi, Yoshimori menyentakkan tubuh Hiura dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam.

"Jadi katakan alasanmu datang ke Karasumori ini!" Ujar Yoshimori sekali lagi, seolah tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku datang untuk mematuhi apa yang para Kekkaishi perintahkan padaku. Apa... yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Dari jarak seperti ini, Gen bisa melihat tangan Yoshimori terkepal erat. "Daripada menimbulkan masalah di Karasumori ini, kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri."

Detik berikutnya, indera Gen menangkap sebuah getaran energi asing yang berasal dari Hiura. Di tangan pemuda itu kini muncul selaput energi yang membentuk pisau tajam di sekeliling jemarinya. Hiura mengarahkan tangan itu ke lehernya sendiri.

Di waktu yang tepat, Yoshimori menahan laju tangan itu. Dia memandang dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya pada Hiura, "Jangan bercanda, kau." Ujar Yoshimori, "Kenapa semudah itu kau memutuskan untuk mati hanya karena kata-kataku?"

"... Karena aku harus mematuhi semua kata-kata Kekkaishi..." Kata Hiura seolah itu sudah sewajarnya terjadi.

Yoshimori berdiri dan masih memandang tajam pada Hiura. Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan bahan untuk meladeni Hiura, "Baiklah! Aku izinkan kau tinggal di sini. Tapi ingat satu hal, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada keluargaku... Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

"... Aku mengerti."

Dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gen masih tetap di tempat persembunyiannya. Sedikit terkejut juga melihat sisi Yoshimori yang seperti ini. Ternyata memang Yoshimori sudah berkembang pesat sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Meski di luar tetap saja terkesan seperti anak kecil, tapi pengalamannya melalui satu pertarungan ke pertarungan lain agaknya mulai mengasah mental Yoshimori.

"Ku rasa malam ini tidak akan ada masalah." Kata Gen pada dirinya sendiri, "Semoga saja seterusnya tidak ada masalah."

Dan tanpa jejak, dia pun meninggalkan rumah itu dan pulang ke apartemennya. Tak buang waktu mengganti pakaian, Gen langsung ambruk di futon yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum berangkat.

"Shin'yuuchi... Urakai... Yagyou... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di organisasi?"

Lelah memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi, Gen memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Satu lagi hari terlewatkan dengan menyisakan tanda tanya besar yang menggelayut di benak Gen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HOHOHOHO! Akhirnya si Sen ama Hiura muncul juga. Ini fic ngikutin alur manganya dan.. karena penuh adegan battle, mungkin bakal di skip n dijabarin lewat deskripsi. Kalo battlenya ga penting amat. Kalo penting mah... diusahain muncul adegan battle lagi coretmeskiabalcoret.

Nah—silahkan yang mau ninggalin ripiu atau sekedar baca juga oke^^

PS : sebenernya bahasa Hiura tuh sopan banget. Kalo diterjemahin pake Bahasa Indonesia jadinya pake 'saya' dan 'anda'. Berhubung janggal, jadi aku ubah dikit =_=


	6. Chapter 6

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hari kelima kedatangan Sen, Shuu dan Hiura, Gen melihat dari hari ke hari Yoshimori tampak semakin stress saja. Seperti hari ini, begitu sampai di sekolah, dengan lunglai pemuda itu duduk di bangkunya dan langsung merebahkan separuh atas tubuhnya di meja.

Tidak menyalahkan Yoshimori juga sih, dua malam, sempat terjadi kekacauan. Di sekolah ini mendadak muncul dua ayakashi bertubuh luar biasa besar dan membuat kekacauan. Saat itu, Gen baru melihat kehebatan Hiura dalam bertarung. Pemuda itu bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan timing dengan sistem kerja Yoshimori-Tokine-Gen dan menjadi back-up yang, harus diakui, sangat membantu. Hiura juga berhasil menangkap seorang penyusup yang mengatakan kalau ada yang mengincar Karasumori dan berusaha merebut kekuatannya dengan paksa. Saat membawa penyusup itu, wajah Hiura mendadak dingin dan dengan mudahnya berkata,

"Apa lebih baik kita membunuhnya sebagai peringatan?"

Gen tak pernah menemui tipe orang macam Hiura itu...

"Aku tidak kuat lagi... si Hiura itu membuatku benar-benar gila perlahan..."

Gen bergeming dalam duduknya.

Tak lama, mendadak kelas jadi ramai. Bukan tanpa alasan sih, tapi karena saat itu Sen masuk ke dalam kelas. Kebalikan dari Gen, si murid pindahan pendiam, Sen justru mengambil tempat sebagai murid pindahan yang supel dan ramah. Itu membuatnya segera menjadi idola para siswi juga, seperti Gen.

Tak ada semenit sejak dia masuk ke kelas, Sen sudah dikerubuti para siswi. Itu membuat Gen malah jadi tidak nyaman, maka dia pun keluar dari kelas.

"Gen— kau mau ke mana?"

Tak menjawab, Gen membiarkan Yoshimori mengikutinya sampai ke atap tempat di mana mereka biasa bolos.

"Oi, Gen! Masa jam pertama kau sudah mau bolos?"

Cuek, Gen duduk bersila dan Yoshimori pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih dengan si Kagemiya dan Akitsu itu? Kau bilang mereka sedikit dari anggota Yagyou yang sebaya denganmu, tapi kenapa kesannya kau malah menjauhi mereka? dengan Kagemiya terutama."

Gen menghela nafas dan rebahan memandang birunya langit, "Banyak kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan antara kami di masa lalu." Dia sekilas melirik Yoshimori. Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda itu memandangnya penuh harap supaya Gen mau bercerita. Maka Gen pun menceritakan apa saja yang pernah terjadi di Yagyou.

Tentang misi pertamanya dengan Sen, Shuu juga Dai –anggota Yagyou lain yang sebaya dengannya-. Misi pertama yang membuat jarak di antara mereka berempat. Gen mengakui dia bukan tipe yang bisa mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan, dia juga sadar kalau sifanya yang jarang bicara itu sering membuat anggota muda Yagyou lain salah paham.

Gen juga menceritakan misi-misi lain yang dia jalani dan membuatnya makin terasing dari anggota muda Yagyou lainnya.

Keheningan yang agak tidak nyaman itu pecah oleh suara Yoshimori.

"Jadi— kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi bahkan sampai kau dikirim ke Karasumori?" Tanya Yoshimori.

"Begitulah. Namaku sudah terlanjur jelek di angkatanku."

"Hemm..." Yoshimori memandang Gen yang memalingkan wajah darinya, "Tapi menurutku kau ini orang baik, kok."

Ada rasa terkejut yang amat sangat di mata Gen saat dia beralih memandang Yoshimori. Seumur-umur, hanya kakaknya dan Atora yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia 'baik'.

Yoshimori balas memandang Gen, "Yah— meski memang kesan pertamaku padamu itu buruk. Kau ingat? Kau menendangku tepat di sini." Yoshimori menunjuk ke arah tulang rusuk kanannya, "Ku pikir tulangku patah saat itu."

"Salah sendiri gerakanmu lambat. Siput saja lebih cepat darimu."

"Enak saja!" Seru Yoshimori. "Masa kau bandingkan aku dengan siput?"

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Larimu bahkan lebih pelan dari Yukimura."

"URUSAI!"

Gen memiringkan badannya, membiarkan Yoshimori mengomel sendiri. Tapi saat itu, ada senyum tipis yang tampak di wajahnya.

.

.

Setelah sekolah bubar, Gen pun segera pulang. Yoshimori sudah duluan. Dia bilang khawatir dengan keluarganya karena Hiura saat ini ada di rumahnya. Gen tak mau ambil pusing. Kalau ada masalah, Yoshimori pasti akan mengatakannya. Lagipula Gen yakin, Yoshimori yang sekarang, sudah lebih dewasa untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya –yang dia buat- sendiri.

Gen pun segera pulang ke apartemennya, namun di sana, dia terkejut karena pintu depan apartemennya tidak terkunci. Jadi— kakaknya pasti ada di sini. Hanya Ryou yang punya kunci cadangan tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Okaeri, Gen." Ryou, yang sedang memasak di dapur, menyambut kepulangan adiknya.

"Neechan... kenapa di sini?"

"Hem~ aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Sekarang, aku sudah jadi mahasiswi di universitas di Karasumori. Jadi— aku bisa lebih sering main ke sini."

Gen melepas sepatunya. Urat syaraf rasa terkejutnya sudah lama putus karena kakaknya yang satu ini selalu saja membawa kejutan setiap kali datang berkunjung.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sekelas dengan Yoshimori kun, ya? Kau pasti senang."

Pemuda berambut _spiky_ itu meletakkan tasnya di lemari, "Kenapa Neechan berpikir seperti itu?"

Ryou mengaduk masakan di dalam pancinya, "Soalnya... kau memang paling akrab dengan Yoshimori kun, kan? Cuma dia teman yang kau panggil dengan nama kecil. Dengan Tokine chan pun kau masih memanggil nama keluarganya."

Gen mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian santai, "Tidak juga."

Sudah hafal kebiasaan sang adik yang suka tidak jujur, Ryou tersenyum, semakin Gen menyangkal, artinya semakin benar dugaan Ryou. "Neechan masakka kari untukmu. Apa malam ini kau juga 'bekerja'?" Agak tidk terima Ryou mengukapkan kata 'kerja' itu. Untuk anak kelas 3 SMP, bekerja dari tengah malam hingga menjelang fajar adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak wajar.

"Tidak ada waktu libur untukku. Lagipula... keadaan saat ini sedang rawan sekali." Kata Gen. Meski dia enggan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Ryou, tapi dia juga sudah berjanji akan selalu berkata jujur tentang 'pekerjaan'nya. "Neechan bilang... Neechan akan tinggal di kota ini kan? Aku minta jangan dekati Karasumori Gakuen di malam hari."

"Iya iya. Lagi pula apartemenku kan lumayan jauh juga dari sekolahmu. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengingkari janji."

Gen mengambil jaketnya dan memakai lagi sepatunya, "Aku mau berlatih dulu. Aku pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan Gen pun meninggalkan apartemennya untuk berlatih di bukit di belakang kuil. Dia jadi kenal dengan pendeta di sana karena sering berlatih. Saat masuk dalam hutan yang sudah dia hafal, Gen menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang. Itu suara Yoshimori, tidak salah lagi.

Gen menuju ke asal suara, namun segera menyembunyikan diri. Yoshimori sedang bersama dengan Hiura. Dengan jarak seperti ini, Gen masih bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yoshimori.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pemburu Shin'yuuchi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gen makin sadar pada sifat Yoshimori yang pantang menyerah sampai dia dapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Kali ini Hiura menjawab dengan cukup cepat, "Aku dilarang untuk membicarakan hal itu."

Jawaban yang sama.

Yoshimori menghela nafas, "Lalu— kenapa kau yang terpilih untuk dikirim ke Karasumori?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sekarang, "... Itu... diluar kewenanganku untuk memikirkannya... mungkin."

Dengan wajah antara kesal dan tidak sabar, Yoshimori menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Baiklah... aku selalu mendengar kau mengatakan 'aku dilarang' atau 'aku diperintahkan'. Siapa yang memerintahmu?"

"Aku juga dilarang untuk membicarakan hal itu."

Hening sesaat sebelum Yoshimori bicara lagi, "Pendek kata... kau akan melakukan semua yang 'atasanmu' katakan tanpa bertanya lagi? Meski itu artinya kau harus membunuh?"

"... Ya."

Jawaban yang pendek itu cukup untuk membuat Gen tahu kalau memang ada sesuatu yang salah pada Hiura itu. Sesuatu yang sangat salah...

"AAAHH! CUKUP!" Yoshimori berjongkok dan meremas dia sisi kepalanya, "Kenapa kau begitu mudah mengatakannya?" suara Yoshimori kini terdengar kesal, "Biasanya orang tidak akan semudah itu bicara tentang 'membunuh'. Kenapa kau tidak menyangkalnya?"

Hiura memandang kosong pada Yoshimori, "Menyangkal?"

"Berbohong. Mengatakan hal yang berbalik dari kenyataan, mencoba membuat orang percaya padamu seolah kau mengatakan kebenaran. Orang akan mempunyai anggapan buruk tentangmu kalau kau semudah itu mengakui semuanya." Yoshimori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah bicara seperti ini, tapi keanehan dan kejanggalan dalam tiap kata Hiura terus mengusiknya.

Yoshimori memandang Hiura yang bergeming di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mengerti..."

Saat itu barulah Hiura berkata, "Apa itu hal yang buruk?"

"Hah?"

"Mematuhi perintah. Apa mematuhi perintah itu hal yang buruk?" Suara Hiura tetap terdengar datar, "Bukankah hal yang buruk itu adalah kalau aku tidak mematuhi perintah?"

Gen bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Yoshimori yang keheranan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau... selama ini diajari seperti itu..."

Tak ada reaksi dari Hiura.

"Itu aneh kan?"

"... Aneh?"

"Kenapa kau harus selalu mematuhi perintah?" Yoshimori bertopang dagu, "Kejam juga mengatakan hal ini, tapi... hidup hanya untuk menjalani perintah dan tidak diizinkan untuk berpikir... Bukannya kau ini hanya dijadikan seperti boneka saja?"

Hening kembali meraja di antara dua orang itu. Gen sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga akhirnya suara Hiura kembali terdengar, yang kali ini tak seperti biasanya, Gen menangkap sedikit emosi dari pemuda itu.

"Apa aku ini... bukan manusia?"

Mendengar itu Yoshimori langsung berdiri dan entah kenapa jadi panik, "A-aku tidak bilang begitu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jadi aku ternyata sudah mati...?"

"Kau bukan penampakan. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'ternyata' itu? Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti." Seru Yoshimori.

Hiura menunduk dan bicara dengan suara pelan, "Tapi kau bilang aku ini... 'aneh'."

Entah bagaimana, itu jadi penutup pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Yoshimori dan Hiura. Dengan langkah gontai, Yoshimori berbalik pergi dengan diikuti oleh Hiura yang kembali membisu.

Gen sendiri... makin penasaran dengan sosok Hiura Souji ini. Semoga anggota Yagyou lain di Karasumori ini punya informasi untuknya.

Dan niatan Gen untuk berlatih, lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

"Tadaima." Gen membuka pintu apartemennya.

Di dalam, Ryou sedang menata piring dan masakannya di meja, "Okaeri, Gen. Tepat sekali. Ayo makan!"

Gen pun melepas sepatunya, mencuci tangan dan duduk bersama kakaknya.

Melihat wajah Gen tampak sedikit lesu, Ryou jadi cemas, "Gen... kau ada masalah?"

Mau bilang tidak ada pun, Gen tahu kakaknya tidak akan percaya, "Ada... sedikit masalah dengan anggota baru di Karasumori. Tapi ku rasa tidak akan jadi masalah panjang. Neechan tenang saja."

Paham kalau dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Ryou menepuk kepala Gen seperti yang dulu biasa dia lakukan, "Perlahan saja. Masalah bisa makin rumit kalau kau tergesa memikirkannya." Melihat Gen mengangguk, Ryou tersenyum lagi, "Nah, ayo dimakan. Lalu tidurlah. Masih banyak waktu sampai tengah malam nanti."

Gen menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang sehat hari itu. Setelah selesai makan malam, Gen membantu kakaknya membereskan semua, lalu mengantar Ryou, yang mau segera kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, sampai ke pagar depan gedung apartemen Gen.

"Istirahat yang banyak. Jangan sampai sakit. Kalau kau sampai ambruk, aku akan panggilkan Atora san untuk menghukummu."

Oke— bisa dibilang ini ancaman yang paling menakutkan. Gen selalu berpikir kalau kakaknya dan Atora pasti akan cocok. Dan benar saja, saat satu waktu dua wanita itu bertemu, mereka sudah menjadi teman yang sangat akrab, dan sangat... sangat lihai untuk memojokan Gen.

"Sampai jumpa, Gen. Kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke apartemenku. Tadi sudah kutuliskan alamatnya dan aku tempel di pintu kulkas." Ryou membenahi letak tas tangannya, "Aku pulang dulu."

Gen memandang sampai kakaknya menghilang di kegelapan malam. Barulah dia masuk lagi ke kamar apartemennya dan rebahan di futon yang tadi disiapkan Ryou untuknya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar di bukit belakang kuil tadi.

Siapa sebenarnya Hiura itu? Kenapa dia di kirim ke Karasumori ini? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Salah satu dari 12 pimpinan Urakai?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengantarkan Gen dalam jerat kantuk yang menggoda.

.

.

Jam sebelas tepat, seperti biasa Gen sudah ada di sekolah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menunggu dua Kekkaishi di gerbang. Dia justru ada di atap bersama Sen dan Shuu.

"Kami tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun tentang Hiura. Bahkan anggota senior juga tidak pernah mendengar nama Hiura Souji sebelumnya." Kata Shuu.

"Laporan tentang penyusup itu juga sudah sampai ke Touryou." Ujar Sen, masih tidak memandang Gen sama sekali, "Touryou bilang akan mengirim Fumiya kun dan Ito kemari malam ini. Ku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba."

Kepala Divisi Majinai dan wakilnya. Apa mungkin ada semacam majinai yang tertanam di Karasumori ini karena ulah penyusup itu?

Gen diam dan memandang ke arah gerbang. Yoshimori dan Tokine sudah datang bersama dengan Hiura. Pemuda itu masih memakai tetap memakai jubahnya. Tak repot pamit, Gen langsung melompat turun dari atap dan bergabung dengan dua Kekkaishi itu.

"Gen kun. Sudah ada kabar dari Yagyou?" Tanya Tokine.

"Touryou akan mengirim dua anggota divisi Majinai besok."

"Majinai? Apa itu?" Kali ini Yoshimori yang bertanya.

"Semacam kekuatan untuk membuat satu mantra atau segel. Seperti tato yang ada di badanku. Ini dibuat oleh divisi Majinai untuk mengontrol kekuatan ayakashi dalam tubuhku. Begitu juga tato di tangan Hatori san."

Tampaknya ini informasi baru untuk dua Kekkaishi itu karena mata mereka memancarkan rasa terkejut.

Setelah itu, sekitar 10 menit setelahnya, ada dua orang yang datang ke Karasumori. Mereka adalah Somegi Fumiya dan Orihara Ito. Dua ahli majinai di Yagyou. Setelah perkenalan singkat, dua ahli majinai itu pun mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Semua berkumpul di halaman sekolah, tempat yang dirasa ada sentuhan majinai yang kuat.

"Baiklah— aku akan mulai bekerja." Kata Fumiya. "Harap tenang sedikit, ya?" Kata pemuda yang seusia dengan Tokine itu. Semua pun mundur dan memberi jarak agar pemuda dengan tato di pipi itu bisa bekerja dengan leluasa.

Saat itu, tangan Fumiya berubah hitam pekat, dari ujung jari-jarinya muncul semacam tinta. Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Fumiya menggambar segel yang langsung merambat di tanah dan membentuk pola lingkaran dengan empat sisi tajam di sekelilingnya.

Begitu selesai, Fumiya berdiri lagi, "Ini bentuk majinai yang ditanam di bawah tanah Karasumori." Katanya, "Besar, menyulitkan, dan yang terpenting... ini majinai yang berbahaya."

"Anu... memang apa gunanya majinai ini?" Tanya Yoshimori.

"Majinai mempunyai banyak fungsi. Mulai positif hingga negatif. Dan majinai ini adalah segel yang dipakai untuk 'mengikat' kekuatan satu wilayah. Tapi ikatan ini adalah paksaan, bukan ikatan yang dibuat atas persetujuan kedua pihak." Jelas Fumiya, "Kalau majinai ini terus dibiarkan, kekuatan Karasumori akan jadi tidak stabil dan mudah untuk dikuasai orang lain. Jadi tugas kami di sini adalah untuk mengangkat majinai ini dan memusnahkannya."

Tepat saat penjelasan itu selesai, mendadak saja tanah Karasumori berguncang hebat dan mengeluarkan satu aura yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"F-fumiya san! A-apa ini?" Shuu menutupi telinganya, Sen sendiri sepertinya tertkan dengan hawa yang keluar di sekeliling majinai itu.

"Bertahanlah... prosesnya sudah di mulai."

Fumiya dan Ito berdiri bersebrangan dan saat itu, simbol majinai di tanah terangkat dan selayak tinta yang cair, majinai itu perlahan membentuk segel yang berbeda. Tetap berupa lingkaran, namun ada semacam jeruji tajam di bagian bawahnya.

"Jadi ini yang tertanam. Kasar sekali." Ujar Fumiya yang tak dimengerti sebaian besar orang di sana, "Ito, ayo mulai!"

Gadis yang bersama Fumiya itu mengangguk, lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Saat itu di sampingnya muncullah mahkluk aneh serupa boneka tengkorak juga dua buah roda besar. Dari roda-roda itu, muncul benda yang seperti sulur dan langsung mengikat sisi-sisi majinai di udara. Kemudian sulur itu membawa segel majinai masuk ke dalam tanah.

Getaran yang timbul dari proses itu sangat luar biasa. Gen merasakan kalau darah ayakashi dalam dirinya meraung hebat, bereaksi pada dahsyatnya energi yang melimpah di tempat itu. tapi Gen harus tetap tenang. Dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Tidak sekarang. Tapi agaknya apa yang dilakukan Gen tidak berlaku untuk Shuu dan Sen. Dua ayakashi majiri itu benar-benar tampak kesulitan mengontrol diri. Yang bisa tetap tenang hanya Tokine dan Hiura –yang memang tak menampakkan reaksi apapun-. Yoshimori malah sibuk menenangkan Sen dan Shuu. Saat segel majinai itu masuk sempurna di dalam tanah, terdengar seperti ada suara dentuman kencang dan detik berikutnya, majinai milik Fumiya dan sulur milik Ito menarik keluar satu benda aneh seperti lempengan besi yang berbentuk sama persis dengan segel majinai yang tampak di udara tadi.

Guncangan makin terasa mengerika dan energi Karasumori menjadi tidak terkontrol.

"T-TUNGGU! HENTIKAN ITU!"

Gen terkejut mendengar suara Yoshimori yang teredam oleh suara getaran dan suara dari proses pengangkatan majinai dari dalam tanah itu.

"Yoshimori!" Gen menahan lengan Kekkaishi itu, "Jangan mendekat! Berbahaya!"

Tak menghiraukan Gen, Yoshimori tetap berteriak supaya proses itu dihentikan, "TUNGGU KATAKU! JANGAN DITERUSKAN LA.."

"Yoshimori!" Gen menahan tubuh Yoshimori agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Mendadak saja pemuda itu tampak luar biasa pucat dan sepertinya sangat kesakitan, "Yoshimori!"

"Tidak... jangan... Karasumori... Karasumori bisa hancur kalau begini terus." Yoshimori meremas kepalanya dan berdiri bertumpu pada tangan Gen.

Saat sebagian majinai di bawah tanah terangkat, terjadilah gempa yang meretakkan tanah di sekitar tempat itu. Menyadari kalau ini mulai tidak terkendali, Fumiya meminta Ito melepaskan majinai itu, namun terlambat. Ada edakan energi dahsyat dari tempat pengangkatan dan kabut putih yang muncul seperti saat kehebohan Kurokabuto kembali menyebar dari dalam tanah. Kini, lebih pekat lagi. Kabut itu tampak berontak dari kekuatan Fumiya dan Ito yang menekannya.

Gen masih menahan tubuh Yoshimori, tapi dia juga memperhatikan sekeliling, _"Celaka. Akitsu dan Kagemiya tidak akan bertahan dalam tekanan seperti ini."_

Fumiya dan Ito berusaha mengembalikan majinai itu ke dalam tanah, tapi tekanan yang muncul dari tanah itu menghambat mereka. Gen melihat kalau Sen mulai berubah ke sosok ayakashinya. Kuku jemarinya memanjang dan matanya serupa dengan mata kucing.

Saat itu, muncul seorang lain di tempat itu. Gen mengenalinya sosok itu, Makio, anggota Divisi Tempur Yagyou.

"Bawa Sen dan Shuu menjauh dari sini! Cepat!"

Namun sebelum perintah itu dilaksanakan, mendadak ada yang meluncur cepat ke arah Tokine. Gen tak sempat bereaksi karena dia masih menahan tubuh Yoshimori yang sepertinya mengalami _Trance State_ lagi. Begitu pun dengan Makio yang menahan tubuh Sen agar tidak lepas kontrol.

Tepat sebelum Tokine diserang, Hiura muncul dan menghalau apa yang mengarah pada Tokine itu. Sosok bersayap itu terpental lumayan jauh dan langsung melesat terbang tinggi menembus pekatnya malam.

"A-apa yang barusan itu tadi?" Tanya Tokine entah pada siapa.

"Itu Akitsu... dia berubah menjadi wujud ayakashi karena kekuatan ini!" Ujar Gen.

"EHH? Itu Shuu kun?" Tokine memandang ke gelapnya langit di atas sana. "Yoshimori! YOSHIMORI!"

Gen merasakan tubuh Yoshimori bereaksi dan pemuda itu kembali sadar dan memandang Tokine dengan bingung.

"Cepat... kejar Shuu." Suara Sen terdengar, sepertinya dia bisa menahan luapan energi ayakashi dalam tubuhnya.

Makio mengangguk, "Kau OK ku tinggal di sini?"

"Ya... parah, memang, tapi masih bisa aku atasi."

"Baiklah." Makio berdiri, "Yoshimori kun, Tokine chan, bisa bantu aku menangkap Shuu? Bisa bahaya kalau dia tidak segera ditemukan."

Gen melepaskan tubuh Yoshimori yang sudah berdiri tegak di sebelahnya. Saat itu pula, Fumiya dan Ito berhasil menekan majinai itu dan menghentikan luapan energi Karasumori. "Makio san, biar aku saja." Katanya.

Tapi makio menolak tawaran Gen itu, "Tidak bisa, Gen. Kau tahu sendiri karakteristik Shuu itu seperti apa. Butuh umpan yang tepat untuk itu."

Gen memandang Tokine, "... Ku rasa begitu..."

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" seru Yoshimori.

"Tidak Yoshimori, kau tetap di sini. Kau harus mengawasi Karasumori!"

"Tidak akan ada masalah di sini. Karasumori sudah tenang sekarang. Jadi aku bisa ikut. Masa cuma kalian berdua saja."

"Tidak berdua kok." Kata Tokine, "Souji kun, bisa kau ikut denganku?"

"Baik." Jawab Hiura segera.

"TUNGGU! KENAPA KAU MINTA BANTUAN PADANYA?" Seru Sen. "KITA TiDAK TAHU SIAPA DIA DAN APA TUJUANNYA!"

"Kagemiya!" Yoshimori memotong kata-kata Sen, dia memandang lurus pada Hiura, "Kau... ingat dengan janji kita kan?" Tanya Yoshimori, "Akitsu adalah salah satu teman kita, jadi jangan sakiti dia!"

Hiura memandang Yoshimori sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengerti." Lalu dia melepaskan jubahnya dan melesat pergi bersama dengan Makio dan Tokine.

Setelah sosok tiga orang itu menghilang, Yoshimori megalikan pandangan pada Sen yang menatapnya tajam, "Tak masalah, Kagemiya."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Shuu, itu adalah salahmu."

Tapi Yoshimori bergeming, "Tidak akan. Hiura... tidak akan menyakiti Akitsu. Dia sudah berjanji."

Gen jadi kebingungan dibuatnya, kenapa Yoshimori mendadak jadi percaya pada Hiura? Dan janji apa yang disebutkan Yoshimori tadi? Lagi-lagi muncul pertanyaan yang tak ada jawabannya di benak Gen.

.

.

Seraya menunggu tim pencari Shuu kembali, semua berkumpul jadi satu. Fumiya memeriksa kondisi Sen yang berangsur pulih. Yang membuat terkejut, ternyata ada dua lagi anggota Divisi Tempur Yagyou yang ada di situ. Todoroki dan Takemitsu. Todoroki yang adalah ayakashi majiri, tampak tak sadarkan diri dan dipapah oleh Takemitsu, pria jago pedang yang selalu mengenakan yukata dan bicara dengan logat kuno.

Yoshimori akhirnya membuat sebuah kekkai lebar dan besar hingga Takemitsu bisa membaringkan tubuh besar Todoroki.

"Kenapa Todoroki san bisa pingsan begini?" Tanya Fumiya.

"Aku menghantamnya dengan bagian belakang pedang, kalau dia sampai mengamuk di sini, yang ada kita mati duluan."

Gen sudah terbiasa dengan aksi brutal seniornya itu. Jadi dia tidak berkomentar.

"Omong-omong, kemana Ito chan?" Tanya Sen.

"Oh, dia sedang mengambil perlengkapan darurat. Sebentar juga kembali." Fumiya selesai memeriksa kondisi Todoroki. Lalu dia memandang Gen, "Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku mau tanya, Gen kun. Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatan Karasumori yang mengamuk tadi. Bahkan tak ada bagian tubuhmu yang berubah. Kenapa?"

Kalau ditanya kenapa, Gen sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, "... Entahlah. Mungkin karena sebelum ini aku pernah merasakan kekuatan Karasumori yang lepas kendali seperti ini, aku sedikit bis amengontrol pengaruhnya pada tubuhku."

"Jadi kekuatan Karasumori keluar tak beraturan seperti tadi pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Fumiya tampak terkejut, "Pantas saja penolakannya tadi hebat sekali..." Gumamnya, "Tapi kau hebat, Gen kun. Tidak semua bisa menahan efek dari kekuatan yang menakjubkan seperti barusan."

"_Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku bisa tenang seperti tadi."_ Batin Gen.

"Oiii! Mereka sudah kembali!" Seru Yoshimori yang sedari tadi ada jauh di atas sekolah bersama Madarao untuk mengawasi dan menunggu tiga orang yang mencari Shuu.

Lalu Yoshimori turun duluan, diikuti Tokine, Hiura dan Makio yang menggendong Shuu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Gen terkejut melihat luka gigitan di leher Hiura. Kenapa Hiura? Bukannya Shuu kalau dalam mode ayakashi sebagai vampire itu menyukai darah gadis muda? Meski heran, dia diam saja dan melihat Fumiya segera mengobati luka Hiura dengan memakai majinai penyembuhan.

"Itu gigitan yang dalam." Kata Makio, "Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak ada yang parah. Sudah dibersihkan dan diobati. Dengan manjinai ini, dua hari juga akan pulih seperti sedia kala." Ujar Fumiya setelah membubuhkan segel yang diambil dari image tanaman obat.

"Maafkan aku, Hiura kun!" Shuu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf menyerangmu begitu."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Hiura, tanpa ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali.

Saat itu Gen menangkap pembicaraan singkat antara Yoshimori dan Tokine.

"Jadi— Akitsu itu vampir... bagaiamana dia dalam sosok ayakashi itu?"

Tokine diam beberapa saat dan menjawab dengan nada yang tidak yakin, "... Berbahaya?"

Mendengar itu, Gen jadi ingin tersenyum. 'Berbahaya' memang kata yang tepat. Untuk Tokine khususnya. Karena selain kemampuan terbang yang nyaris tak kasat mata, Shuu dalam mode vampir sangat sensitif terhadap keberadaan seorang gadis karena darag gadis muda adalah kegemarannya.

Setelah itu Makio membawa Shuu yang lemas untuk meminum darah Todoroki yang masih pingsan. Kasar memang memperlakukan Todoroki seperti kantung darah darurat. Tapi bagaimana lagi, diantara mereka semua, cuma Todoroki yang punay tubuh besar. Sedikit dihisap darahnya oleh Shuu tidak akan membuatnya lemas.

"Nah—sudah selesai. Luka ini mungkin masih akan nyeri sampai besok, tapi setelah itu akan pulih sempurnya." Kata Fumiya.

Hiura membungkukkan badannya, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Dan Fumiya beralih memeriksa Shuu. Orang yang sibuk.

"Hiura!" Yoshimori menghampiri pemuda yang sedang memakai baju atasannya itu, "Terima kasih sudah membawa Shuu kembali dan berusaha tidak melukainya."

"... Tidak masalah."

"Tapi— kau harus lebih hati-hati." Yoshimori menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Bukankah kau berjanji padaku kalau tak akan ada orang di sekitarku yang akan terluka?" lalu dia beradu pandang dengan Hiura. "Kau..." Yoshimori menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di kekkai itu, "juga termasuk orang yang ada di sekelilingku. Jadi kau juga tidak boleh membuat dirimu terluka."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoshimori, bukan hanya Gen saja yang terkejut, tapi semua yang ada di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Yoshimori mendadak bisa tampak lebih akrab dengan orang yang statusnya masih sebagai orang mencurigakan yang berhubungan dengan perburuan Shin'yuuchi?

"Yoshimori." Tokine mendekati teman sejak kecilnya itu, "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh. Saat itu Souji kun..."

"Tidak. Dia pasti bisa." Ujar Yoshimori, tampak yakin sekali.

Hiura menyentuh luka di lehernya, "... Kali ini aku masih bingung dan reaksiku sedikit lambat. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

Yoshimori tersenyum, "Osh!"

Setelah semua yang ambruk diobati oleh Fumiya dan Ito, dua orang itu berniat untuk meneruskan proses pengangkatan majinai dari dalam tanah. Kali ini, entah kenapa Yoshimori yakin sekali kalau sekarang Karasumori tidak akan mengamuk lagi.

"Kau yakin kalau ini tidak akan membuat masalah seperti tadi?" Tanya Fumiya.

"Ya. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa."

Fumiya memandang adik dari ketua Yagyou itu, "Tadi aku sempat mendengar suaramu saat meminta supaya prosesnya dihentikan. Tak lama setelah itu, amukan Karasumori berhenti. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya bicara sebentar." Jawab Yoshimori santai.

Namun efek yang ditimbulkan olehnya sanggup membuat semua orang di sana terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"BICARA?" Seru semuanya. Minus Gen dan Hiura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bicara' itu?" Tanya Sen.

"Apa itu penguasa tanah ini?" Tanya Makio.

"Ternyata kekuatan sang penerus bisa sampai tahap berkomunikasi dengan Shin'yuuchi?" Tanya Fumiya.

Dan semua keluar di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eh... Ya... ku rasa itu suara Karasumori."

Tokine tetap tampak tenang, "Jadi apa yang dikatakan Karasumori?" tanyanya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak suka lagi tanah ini dan ingin pergi."

"Pergi?" Seru Fumiya, "Apa dia berniat membuang tanah yang dia tinggali selama 400 tahun ini?"

"Dan apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Tokine lagi.

"Umm... Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan memberinya tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Jadi aku memintanya bersabar sampai saat itu tiba. Akhirnya dia tenang lagi."

"Jadi... bagaimana caramu untuk memberinya tanah baru?" Pertanyaan lain terlontar dari Sen.

Yoshimori diam dan menjawab, "Sebenarnya... tidak ada..."

Semua pun langsung bubar sendiri-sendiri.

Sungguh penjelasan yang sedikit diluar nalar. Bahkan setahu Gen, di Urakai pun hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan dewa tanah. Ternyata Yoshimori semakin bertambah kuat dengan pesat.

.

Proses pengangkatan majinai di tanah Karasumori pun dilanjutkan dan kali ini bisa selesai dalam waktu singkat juga tanpa masalah. Fumiya dan Ito tampak lega karena misi mereka berhasil.

"Apa Karasumori bicara lagi padamu?" tanya Tokine.

"Ya—dia bilang ini sakit. Tapi dia tidak akan mengamuk lagi."

"Jelas saja sakit." Kata Fumiya, "Majinai pengikat ini kalau dimisalkan dipakai pada tubuh manusia, seperti saat tanganmu dipakaikan gelang berjeruji tajam. Lalu gelang itu dicabut paksa dari dalam dagingmu."

Mendengarnya saja sudah terasa menyakitkan.

Akhirnya setelah semua masalah beres, berikut perbaikan retakan-retakan di tanah, semua pun mengundurkan diri dari wilayah Karasumori. Gen menuju ke apartemennya dan berniat untuk segera tidur. Apa yang terjadi semalaman ini rasanya mau membuat kepalanya terbelah karena begitu banyak hal terjadi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia mengerti... tentang dirinya sendiri. Tadi itu, kekuatan Karasumori keluar paling besar dari yang pernah terjadi. Tapi dia bisa menahan gejolak darah ayakashi dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kuasa mutlak terhadap tubuhnya sampai seperti itu. Saat insiden Kokuborou saja Gen dua kali berubah menjadi wujud ayakashi sempurna, satu kali terpengaruh kekuatan Karasumori saat dia terluka parah akibat serangan Kaguro.

Gen ingat kalau dalam kondisi separuh sadar, dia seperti mendengar suara yang berkata dia akan meminjami kekuatan untuk Gen atau membantunya mengakhiri semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Andai saat itu Gen salah memilih, mungkin sekarang ini dia pasti sudah mati.

Apa mungkin kekuatan Karasumori itu mempengaruhi keinginan hidup matinya seseorang? Apa kekuatannya sebesar itu hingga menarik perhatian ayakashi yang haus kekuatan?

"Ku rasa aku butuh tidur sekarang."

Sebelum memejamkan mata, ada satu hal yang masih mengusik pikiran Gen. Sejak kapan Yoshimori dan Hiura jadi akrab seperti itu?

Mungkin nanti dia akan bertanya langsung pada Yoshimori...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YEEEEI! Chap 6 publish XD Panjang boo... moga ga ketiduran yang baca. Abis gimana lagi, bagian ini penting banget buat perkembangan plot ke depan. Hem.. ga sabar bikin Gen cemburu ama Hiura *ditinju*

Sip! Nunggu ripiunya *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Gen no Ichinichi**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Gen – Yoshimori

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pagi di hari sabtu ini agak tidak bersahabat. Mendung gelap menggelayut di langit dan menutup pancarann sinar matahari. Padahal musim semi baru saja datang, tapi beberapa hari terakhir hujan selalu saja turun. Gen menutup pintu kaca beranda dan kembali duduk di tatami. Hari ini kakaknya tidak bisa datang karena sedang pulang ke rumah mereka di kota yang lumayan jauh dari Karasumori.

Hujan akhirnya turun deras di luar sana, membuat Gen benar-benar terkurung di dalam rumah. Bosan sekali kalau tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini. Suara dering ponsel mengejutkan Gen, dia pun segera menyambar gadget yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja dan menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"_Gen! Kau bisa tidak ke rumahku sekarang?"_ Suara Yoshimori terdengar dan langsung mengatakan maksudnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?"

"_Ayolah! Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi pembunuhan mendadak di sini."_

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"_Di rumah saat ini hanya ada aku, Toshimori dan Hiura. Aku bisa gila di sini!"_

Gen menghela nafas, "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sana?"

"_Setidaknya kalau ada teman bicara, aku bisa menahan emosiku sedikit."_ Kata Yoshimori, _"Ayolaaaah!"_

Malas juga sebenarnya harus menembus hujan begini. Tapi ke rumah Yoshimori adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada mati bosan di rumah sendirian, "... Baiklah."

"_OSH! Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan cake special! Ku tunggu, ya!"_ Dan sambungan telepon itu diputus dengan semena-mena.

Menghela nafas, Gen akhirnya mengambil tas ranselnya, memasukkan baju ganti juga seragam dinasnya. Gen sudah hafal benar, kalau dia main ke rumah keluarga Sumimura, ayah Yoshimori tidak akan membiarkannya pulang begitu saja. Lalu Gen menyambar jaket dan payung sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya menuju ke rumah Yoshimori yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

.

Sampai di rumah keluarga Sumimura, hujan bukannya mereda, malah tampaknya semakin deras saja. Gen menekan bel rumah itu dan Yoshimori datang membukakan pintu depan untuknya.

"Ahahahaha... kau basah kuyub begitu." Yoshimori tertawa melihat separuh bawah badan Gen memang basah karena siraman hujan di luar sana. "Ayo masuk. Kau bawa baju ganti kan?"

Gen mengangguk lalu melepaskan sepatunya, menyimpan payung di tempat yang disediakan dan mengikuti Yoshimori masuk ke rumah.

"Ah! Gen nii!" Toshimori, adik Yoshimori yang sudah akrab dengannya, melambai dari ruang keluarga yang mereka lewati. Di sana juga ada Hiura yang sedang menulis di meja.

Meski begitu, Gen diam saja sampai ke depan kamar mandi, "Memang ayah dan kakekmu kemana?" Tanyanya seraya menerima handuk dari Yoshimori.

"Tousan sedang pergi menemui editornya, pasti lama sekali. Jiji ke rumah temannya, entah siapa dan katanya pulang malam nanti. Makanya aku butuh pengalih perhatian. Kalau tidak, bisa terjadi baku hantam di sini."

"Memang kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Gen yang tahu kalau saat ini Yoshimori tengah berlatih untuk mengembangkan kekkaijutsu yang sudah dia kuasai.

"Tak apa. Siang nanti aku bisa latihan." Kata Yoshimori, "Aku tunggu di ruang keluarga."

Gen masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian kering. Setelah menjemur pakaiannya di tempat yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu, Gen pun menyusul Yoshimori ke ruang keluarga, tapi ternyata Yoshimori tidak ada di sana. Hanya Toshimori dan Hiura.

"Gen chan, Gen chan! Hari ini sampai malam kan?" Toshimori menyuruh Gen duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku bela diri lagi. Ya?"

Sejak Gen sering mampir ke rumah ini, Gen memang sering meminjam dojo untuk semedi atau sedikit latihan ficik, dan sepertinya Toshimori sering mengintipnya. Tapi karena Toshimori anak yang jauh lebih mudah dikontrol daripada sang kakak, Gen menyanggupi permintaan itu.

"Horee! Kau dengar, Sou chan? Gen chan akan mengajariku bela diri!"

'Sou chan'? Maksudnya Hiura? Ternyata Toshimori ini tipe yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Gen sendiri hanya melihat Hiura yang hanya sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kembali tekun menulis di buku.

"Sedang apa dia?" Tanya Gen pada Toshimori.

"Sou chan hanya tahu sedikit sekali huruf kanji, jadi aku mengajarinya. Tulisan Sou chan bagus sekali." Kata Toshimori semangat. "Kemarin aku mengajarinya shogi dan igo, dia cepat sekali belajar."

Gen tak bertanya lagi dan hanya diam memandang Hiura yang entah kenapa kalau begini, tampak seperti remaja normal.

Tak lama, Yoshimori masuk dan membawa sepiring penuh muffin dan meletakkannya di meja, "Ryou san tidak ke rumah?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Gen.

"Sedang pulang. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang harus didatangi setiap minggu."

Yoshimori nyengir, "Kau itu beruntung ya, disayang dan dimanja dua wanita. Ryou san dan Atora san."

"Siapa yang dimanja?"

Sejenak semua diam, suara televisi dan derasnya hujan di luar sana menjadi pengisi kekosongan vokal mahkluk hidup di ruangan itu. Toshimori mengajari Hiura beberapa huruf kanji. Yoshimori hanya mengawasi dalam diam, duduk seraya melipat kakinya dan memandang kosong pada siaran televisi.

"_Seperti di kuburan saja..."_ Batin Gen. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Dojo." Jawab Gen singkat sebelum melangkahkan kaki, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak di sangka, saat itu Yoshimori menahan tangannya. "... Apa?"

Yoshimori memandang Gen, "Sudah aku bilang, kan? Aku butuh pengalih perhatian. Kalau tidak... emosiku pasti tidak terkendali. Jadi... ku mohon tetap di sini... sebentar saja." suara Yoshimori makin menghilang dan berganti dengan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas. Tanda kalau dia kehabisan bahan untuk bicara.

Melihat pose yang memelas begitu, akhirnya Gen pun mengalah dan kembali duduk di tatami. Melihat Gen yang duduk di sebelahnya, Yoshimori tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

Sejenak empat orang dalam ruangan itu seperti ada di dimensi yang berbeda. Di saan Toshimori semangat mengajari Hiura huruf-huruf kanji baru, Gen dan Yoshimori justru merasa nyaman dalam kebisuan mereka berdua...

Yang membuat Gen tersadar dari kesunyian yang menenangkan itu, adalah saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pundaknya. Begitu menoleh, Gen mendapati Yoshimori tidur dengan nyenyak dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Aa— Yoshi nii tidur..." Toshimori memandang kakaknya yang pulas, "Akhir-akhir ini Yoshi nii memang jarang sekali istirahat. Hari biasa, pagi hari harus sekolah, sorenya latihan, malam bertugas."

Refleks Gen menahan tubuh Yoshimori yang limbung, tapi pemuda itu tidak terbangun.

"Gen nii, boleh minta tolong bawa Yoshi nii ke kamarnya? Biasanya kalau hari sabtu begini Yoshi nii selalu tidur sampai siang. Hari ini tumben saja bangunnya pagi."

Tak punya pilihan lain, Gen lalu melingkarkan tangan Yoshimori di lehernya. Sebelum berdiri, dia sempat memandang Hiura dan berkata, "Jangan berbuat macam-macam di rumah ini!" Barulah Gen beranjak dan membawa Yoshimori ke kamar.

Sampai di kamar yang tak asing lagi baginya itu, Gen menemukan futon tergeletak di tatami dengan selimut yang berantakan. Gen pun membaringkan Yoshimori di sana dan menyelimutinya.

Dalam diam dia memandang wajah tidur Yoshimori saat itu, "Ternyata diam-diam kau berjuang keras sendirian. Kadang itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?" Merasa bodoh bicara sendiri seperti itu, Gen pun berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Yoshimori.

Dia kembali ke ruang keluarga, tapi yang ada di sana cuma Toshimori yang sedang nonton televisi sambil memakan muffin buatan kakaknya.

"... Kemana Hiura?"

Agaknya Toshimori terkejut mendengar suara Gen. Bocah itu pun menoleh, "Gen nii ini mengejutkan saja. Sou chan bilang mau tidur. Tapi—memang kerjaan Sou chan ya begitu itu. Kalau tidak bantu-bantu di rumah, ya tidur seharian atau mengurung diri di kamar."

Gen hanya berkomentar, "Hmmm..." saja.

"Gen nii mau ke dojo sekarang?" Toshimori memandang pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Ku rasa begitu."

"Yaayy! Aku ikut!" Toshimori melahap sisa muffin di tangannya dan mengikuti Gen keluar dari ruang keluarga, "Aku ganti baju dulu ya."

Gen berjalan ke dojo dan sampai di ruangan luas itu dia melepas kaus lengan panjangnya hingga dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Hujan begini, Gen tidak bisa membuka jendela, kalau tidak mau ruangan itu banjir mendadak. Gen berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, dia memejamkan mata dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

Latihan di ruang tertutup begini sangat Gen suka, karena dia bisa sekaligus mengontrol tingkat kekuatannya. Kalau di tempat terbuka, Gen suka hilang kendali sendiri. Perlahan, setelah seluruh tubuhnya terasa stabil, Gen pun mulai beberapa gerak pemanasan yang dulu diajarkan Atora padanya. Gen kecil suka meremehkan fungsi pemanasa, tapi Gen yang sekarang sudah paham benar kalau pemanasan berguna sekali untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Mungkin karena itu pula Gen sudah tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan kekuatan Karasumori yang sering muncul tidak terduga.

"Gen nii... aku sudah siap!" Toshimori datang dengan pakaian seragam. Atasan kimono lengan pendek berwarna putih dan hakama hitam. Menurut Gen, sebenarnya potensi Toshimori sebagai Kekkaishi itu besar, tapi entah kenapa si kecil ini tak begitu minat untuk meneruskan pekerjaan turun menurun di keluarganya itu.

Lalu Gen pun mengajari beberapa gerakan simple pada bocah kelas 6 SD itu. Pengalaman pertama mengajar, untung saja punya 'murid' yang seperti Toshimori. Kalau seperti Yoshimori, mungkin Gen sudah habis kesabaran.

Tapi biar bagaimana, Toshimori masih kecil dan tidak kuat berlatih lama-lama. Dua jam, dan dia sudah menyerah.

"Aku capek, Gen nii... sudahan yaa..." Pintanya, "Aku capeeek."

Gen memandang 'murid'nya itu dan mengangguk singkat.

Toshimori membungkukkan badannya, "Terima kasih atas latihannya." Dan bocah itu pun berlari keluar dari dojo.

Karena dia sudah sendirian, Gen lalu berlatih sendiri dengan gerakan-gerakan yang lebih rumit lagi. Setelah dua setengah jam kemudian, Gen pun memutuskan untuk bermeditasi saja. suasana hujan seperti ini sebenarnya suasana yang pas untuk memfokuskan pikiran. Duduk bersila di tengah ruangan, Gen memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya seolah melebur dalam kesunyian.

.

.

Keheningan dalam dunia Gen berakhir saat dia mendengar suara retakan dan sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah. Saat membuka mata, Gen baru sadar kalau hujan telah berhenti. Penasaran pada suara yang memecahkan konsentrasinya, Gen pun membuka jendela dojo, ternyata hari sudah gelap. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Yoshimori yang –entah bagaimana bisa- terkurap di tanah yang becek dengan mengenakan baju latihannya.

Baru saja Gen mau bicara, niatnya itu urung karena dia melihat jendela kamar mandi, yang tepat berada di depan tempat Yoshimori terjatuh, dan muncullah wajah Hiura.

"... Y-Yo!" Sapa Yoshimori dengan senyum kaku.

Tak disangka, saat itu, Hiura hendak keluar dari jendela kamar mandi. Kakinya bahkan sudah menjulur keluar dari jendela itu.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Yoshimori heboh. Dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan mukanya, "Tapi jangan dekati sumur ini, ya?" Dia menunjuk sumur tua di belakangnya.

"... Aku mengerti." Jawab Hiura datar seperti biasa dan dia mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jalan yang tidak biasa.

Yoshimori membenahi pakaiannya yang tidak karuan, "Um... bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"... Luka?"

"Bahumu."

"... Ku rasa sudah mulai sembuh."

Mendengar itu, senyum lebar muncul di wajah Yoshimori, "Begitu? Baguslah." Katanya senang, "Nah— air mandimu bisa dingin kalau kau buka jendelanya begitu."

"... Aku mengerti."

Gen menutup jendela dojo dan berjalan keluar. Entah kenapa, rasanya kesal. _"Apanya yang pengalih perhatian. Dia baik-baik saja meski sendirian."_ Batin Gen.

Saat keluar dari dojo, Gen berpapasan dengan Shuji.

"Gen kun, aku baru saja akan memanggilmu." Kata ayah Yoshimori itu, "Kata Toshimori, seharian kau berlatih di dojo. Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini rutinitas harianku."

Shuji tersenyum, "Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

Gen menerima handuk bersih yang dibawakan Shuji untuknya. Dia membiarkan ayah rumah tangga itu pergi sementara dia sendiri menuju ke kamar mandi. Untunglah sudah kosong, jadi Gen cepat-cepat membersihkan diri. Dia jadi berpikir, kemana Yoshimori? Dengan badan basah dan berlumpur begitu... kenapa dia tidak langsung mandi?

Selesai dengan ritual kamar mandi, Gen keluar dan memakai pakaiannya siang tadi yang sudah kering. Bertepatan saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia bertemu dengan Yoshimori yang ada di depan pintu.

Yoshimori sepertinya terkejut sekali karena berpapasan dengan Gen begini.

"H-hei... tadi aku mencarimu di dojo."

Gen tidak menanggapinya. Dia melihat kening Yoshimori berdarah, "Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Yoshimori memegang keningnya, "Ah... sedikit memalukan kalau diceritakan. Tapi tidak apa kok."

Tak mempedulikan kata 'tidak apa-apa' dari Yoshimori, Gen menepuk kepala Yoshimori dua kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak menyangka Gen akan memperlakukannya seperti itu, Yoshimori sempat bengong sebentar sebelum bisa bereaksi, "Apa-apaan dia? Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Tapi ada senyum di wajahnya saat dia memegang tempat yang ditepuk Gen tadi.

.

Sampai selesai makan malam, Gen masih belum melihat sosok Shigemori. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Yoshi nii... punya pensil yang tidak terpakai?" Tanya Toshimori setelah membantu ayahnya membereskan meja.

"Buat apa?"

"Sou chan sepertinya kesusahan kalau pakai pensil biasa."

Yoshimori menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Baiklah— aku ambilkan." Karena kamar Yoshimori tak jauh dari ruang keluarga, pemuda itu segera kembali membawa wadah bulat berisi alat tulisnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua hingga berserakan di meja. "Pilih saja yang kau suka."

Gen duduk bersandar di dinding sambil memandang bagaimana Hiura tampak begitu aing dengan semua benda yang ada di sana. Aneh.

"Pakai saja yang kau mau." Kata Yoshimori.

Lalu Hiura mengambil sebuah _sharp pencil_. Layaknya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, Hiura mengamati pensil mekanik itu. Dia menekan-nekan ujung atas pensil itu hingga isinya keluar panjang. Agaknya itu menjadi hal baru bagi Hiura.

Yoshimori memandang Gen yang sama bingungnya dengan dia. "Emm... kalau kau mau, kau boleh ambil pensil itu."

Mata Hiura memandang lurus pada Yoshimori, "Kau... memberikan ini padaku?"

"Emm... ya. Nanti aku berikan isi dan penghapusnya juga."

Gen terkejut melihat ekspresi Hiura saat ini. Pemuda itu memegang kedua ujung pensil dan memandangnya seolah dia mendapatkan harta berharga.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kata Hiura pada Yoshimori yang sepertinya masih terpana pada reaksi Hiura yang lumayan mengejutkan itu.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" Yoshimori berdiri dan menuju ke pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Tapi ternyata ayahnya sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tadaima, Tousan. Kebetulan aku ada di dekat sini, jadi aku mampir."

Gen terkejut mendengar suara Masamori. Dia bergegas keluar dari ruang keluarga, begitu juga dengan Toshimori dan Hiura.

"Masa nii!" Toshimori langsung menghampiri kakak sulungnya itu.

Gen berdiri agak jauh dari anggota keluarga Sumimura itu. Begitu pun dengan Hiura.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang?" Tanya Yoshimori.

"Sudah ku bilang aku kebetulan lewat daerah sini. Jadi mampir sekalian." Jawab Masamori tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Meski begitu, bagi Gen, sang Touryou sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Masamori berhenti saat dia melihat Hiura.

"... Apa anda kakak tertua? Seorang Kekkaishi juga?"

Masamori memandang pemuda itu, "Aah... jadi kau..."

Hiura membungkukkan badannya, "Dari divisi khusus Urakai yang ditugaskan menjaga Karasumori dan membantu para Kekkaishi. Namaku Hiura Souji."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Masamori membalas sapaan itu dengan formal. Lalu dia memandang Gen, "Rupanya kau ada di sini juga. Baguslah."

Gen tidak sempat bereaksi pada ucapan Masamori barusan karena pria itu sudah masuk ke ruang keluarga yang berfungsi ganda sekaligus menjadi ruang makan. Shuji menawarkan makanan pada putra sulungnya itu yang diiyakan saja oleh Masamori. Meski menyimpan pertanyaan, Gen kembali duduk di tatami ruangan itu. Memandang Masamori yang mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi daifuku. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ketuanya malam ini...

.

Hampir tengah malam saat Gen bersiap untuk berangkat 'dinas' ke Karasumori dari rumah keluarga Sumimura. Yoshimori dan Hiura tampaknya juga sudah siap. Akan tetapi, saat Gen hendak berangkat, Masamori memanggilnya. Jadilah, dia tinggal di kediaman Sumimura sementara Yoshimori berangkat duluan dengan Hiura.

Gen mengikuti Masamori ke dojo rumah itu.

"Aku menarikmu dari Karasumori sementara." Kata Masamori tanpa basa-basi, "Begitu juga dengan Makio."

Kalau begini— pasti ada masalah yang benar-benar serius.

"Yagyou akan menyerbu kediaman Ougi Ichirou." Ujar Masamori langsung pada intinya.

"Ougi? Bukankah itu keluarga yang berpengaruh di 12 pimpinan Urakai?" Tanya Gen. "Kenapa harus menyerangnya."

Masamori memunggungi Gen, "Dialah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Dia juga yang menghembuskan isu tentang Karasumori pada Kokubourou, lalu peristiwa dengan kotak hitam aneh. Dan yang baru-baru ini terjadi... dia menyebabkan 3 anggota divisi tempur kita tewas."

Berita itu mengejutkan Gen, "Maksud Touryou... ada perpecahan di dalam tubuh Urakai?"

Terdengar tawa pelan dari Masamori, "Kadang pikiran tajammu itu membuatku ingin memindahkanmu ke divisi intelegensi." Katanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gen, "Urakai memang diambang perpecahan. Kalau Ougi Ichirou bisa dihentikan, mungkin stabilitas Urakai masih bisa dipertahankan."

Gen tahu kalau hanya sampai disini saja informasi yang akan diberikan padanya, "Apa aku harus kembali ke Yagyou malam ini?"

Saat itu Masamori baru berbalik menghadap Gen, "Tidak. Penyerangan ini akan dilaksanakan besok. Jadi malam ini kau masih bisa bertugas di Karasumori dan kembali ke Yagyou setelahnya. Lagipula Yoshimori pasti mengamuk kalau aku membawamu begitu saja."

"... Kenapa selalu dikaitkan dengan Yoshimori?" Tanya Gen.

Masamori tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gen, "Pergilah!" Katanya singkat sebelum meninggalkan dojo.

"_Dasar Touryou... selalu saja mengambangkan pertanyaanku."_ Batin Gen sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

"Eeh? Kau harus kembali ke Yagyou?" Yoshimori memandang Gen dengan rasa terkejut saat Gen menyampaikan ini di ujung waktu tugas mereka. "Kenapa mendadak begini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya." Kata Gen, "Yang pasti aku dan Makio san akan absen dari Karasumori untuk beberapa hari."

"Apa ada masalah di Yagyou, Gen kun?" Tanya Tokine.

"Ini bukan wewenangku untuk mengatakannya. Maaf. Tapi Touryou sendiri yang memintaku."

Yoshimori tampak kesal, "Baka Aniki itu pasti melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi! Tadi juga dia aneh sekali. Tidak banyak tanya, dia juga tidak menceramahiku seperti biasanya."

Mengabaikan Yoshimori yang heboh sendiri, Tokine kembali memandang Gen, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, berhati-hatilah, Gen kun!"

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan aku, lebih baik tetap awasi Hiura. Penyelidikan yang dilakukan Kagemiya membuktikan kalau dia memang terlibat dengan perburuan Shin'yuuchi akhir-akhir ini."

Tokine mengangguk, "Tapi rasanya tidak percaya kalau Souji kun melakukan hal sekejam itu."

"Semua akan terbukti nanti." Kata Gen. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Unn. Jaga dirimu, Gen kun."

Gen melompat tinggi dan mendarat di salah satu rumah. Saat akan bergerak lagi, dia tertahan oleh suara Yoshimori.

"Oi, Gen! Katakan pada baka Aniki itu kalau aku akan menjaga Karasumori jadi dia tidak perlu repot datang tiap waktu untuk mengeceknya!"

Sekilas Gen memandang Yoshimori, mengangguk singkat, dia pun melanjutkan lompatannya, menembus keremangan fajar yang mulai tampak di ufuk timur. Rasanya tidak rela juga meninggalkan tempat yang sudah akrab dengannya itu. Tempat yang membawa banyak perubahan dalam diri Gen.

Semoga saja— dia bisa kembali pulang ke sini. Secepatnya...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yak yak yak! Chap 7 publish! Setelah ini mungkin agak lama diapdet, soalnya dalam misi menyelesaikan rikues dan mengikuti event ini itu^^ Harap dimaklumi. Jadi— Ditunggu semua masukan, saran dan kritik supaya fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi :))


End file.
